Lychee: Милые рисуночки в переводе Ilaefiel
by Ilaefiel
Summary: Кто из нас никогда не рисовал озорных рисунков на вырванных из тетради страницах? И Гарри не исключение из этого привила. Только вот беда, это была его тетрадь с заданием по Высшим Зельям, и он нечаянно забыл в ней несколько рисунков… И влип. Жанр: слэш ГП/СС. Оригинал истории можно найти здесь на профиле Lychee.
1. Восхождение двух новых талантов

**Lychee: Милые рисуночки в переводе Ilaefiel.**

 **От переводчика:**

Представляю Вашему вниманию мой перевод еще одной прекрасной истории от французского автора **Lychee** под названием **Милые рисуночки** **(** **Les** **Jolis** **Pitits** **Dessins** **)** **.**

Пользуясь случаем я хочу выразить мою огромную признательность Lychee за ее великолепные истории и за то, что она разделила их с нами на Fanfiction Net. Оригинал истории на французском языке Вы можете найти здесь на Fanfiction Net на профиле Lychee.

Я также хочу сердечно поблагодарить RaeWhit за ее переводы рассказов Lychee на английский, благодаря которым я впервые столкнулась с работами Lychee. Английский перевод этого рассказа, сделанный RaeWhit можно найти на HP Fandom.

Если Вам понравился мой перевод, то Вам может прийтись по душе еще одна история, переведенная мной и опубликованная здесь под названием **Lychee: Грезы и флан со вкусом кокосового ореха**. Ну а если Вы хотите опубликовать мои переводы на другом русскоязычном ресурсе, - пожалуйста. Я прошу лишь сохранить в неприкосновенности мое предисловие и предисловие автора, а так же дать ссылку на исходную версию здесь, и, конечно же, если Вы опубликовали мой перевод, пожалуйста дайте мне знать об этом в комментариях или в личном сообщении. Спасибо!

 _~Ilaefiel._

 **Thanks** **and** **credits** **:**

First of all huge thanks to Lychee of course! For all her amazing stories and for sharing them with us and for giving me permission to publish this translation here on Fanfiction Net. Original version of the story by Lychee can be found here on Fanfiction Net through Lychee's profile.

Huge thanks to RaeWhit for translating Lychee's stories into English, and for introducing me to Lychee's works. English translation by RaeWhit can be found on HP Fandom

And last but not least many thanks to Fanfiction Net for providing and maintaining such a great place for writers to share their work.

 _~Ilaefiel._

* * *

 **От автора:**

Источник: HP I, II, III, IV и V.

Дисклеймер: этот маленький мирок принадлежит конечно же JK Rowling. Спасибо, спасибо Вам за прекрасную пятую книгу! НО ЗАЧЕМ, ЗАЧЕМ БЫЛО ДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО С МОИМ ЛЮБИМЫМ СЕВЕРУСОМ, И МОИМ ЛЮБИМЫМ СИРИУСОМ?! НУ ЗАЧЕЕЕЕЕЕМ?!

Жанр: Конечно же слэш, ГП/СС. Все недовольные могут тихонько удалиться. Спасибо! ^_^

Спойлер: итаааак, несмотря на то что том V недавно вышел, нам уже известны кое-какие детали, благодаря некоторым, совершенно помешанным людям, которые уже умудрились прочесть все на английском, и которые должны быть... что? Ах да, к числу которых я также принадлежу, - я думаю, все таки это весьма неожиданно: Сириус мертв, а Гарри бросил Чо Чанг (хм, хм, хм...) и к концу книги Гарри ненавидит Снейпа больше, чем когда либо. И теперь вы наверняка спросите меня, как же в таком случае можно написать фик ГП/СС? Без разницы, более того, я хотела бы подчеркнуть, что теперь Сев знает, что у Гарри было тяжелое детство, а Гарри знает что у Сева было тяжелое детство (и не без причины, Джеймс, Сириус, вы действительно упали в моих глазах, я вас НЕНАВИЖУ. И Ремус тоже не лучше), ну и в конце концов, просто позвольте мне делать, то что я хочу в моем фике.

* * *

 **Милые рисуночки.**

 **Автор: Lychee**

 **Перевод:** **Ilaefiel** **.**

 **Глава 1. Восхождение двух новых талантов.**

Гарри еще раз перечитал задание.

«Влияние волоса Йокхо на развитие японских зелий в XVII столетии. Вы должны описать его применение в создании лечебных снадобий, используя специально подобранный конкретный пример».

М-да. И еще один случай, когда ему определенно не удастся получить даже среднего балла.

Он рассеянно огляделся по сторонам. Снейп, словно капитан корабля (только хлыста не хватало), прохаживался туда-сюда между рядами парт, за которыми, уподобившись жалким рабам, прикованным к веслам, сгорбились студенты. Они с безнадежностью таращились на свои задания, будто бы пытаясь их загипнотизировать (чем черт не шутит), но вот только без видимого успеха. Одна Гермиона что-то строчила с невероятной скоростью. Малфой тоже писал, но с неуверенностью, периодически бросая взгляды на этого ублюдка, Мастера Зелий.

Жополиз. Задница у него, правда, ничего, но все равно он – жополиз. Гарри встряхнулся.

 _Пора прекратить думать о заднице Малфоя. Мой милый Гарри, мне хочется напомнить тебе, не только о том, что он твой заклятый, подлый и ненавистный враг, но и еще и о том, что у тебя будут экзамены всего через несколько месяцев._

И все-таки, поведение слизеринца было отвратительным. _Послушный_ м _аленький песик ждет подачки._ Эта картина стала последней каплей для Мальчика Который Выжил. _Малфой сидит как попрошайка, вывалив язык, а Снейп с косточкой в одной руке и с хлыстом в другой._

Он с трудом подавил рвущийся наружу хохот, и с внимательным видом согнулся над своим пергаментом, когда Снейп нахмурил брови в его сторону. _Малфой стоит на коленях, и…_ Он яростно попытался выкинуть все это из головы. _Нет, невозможно._ Решил он с улыбкой. _Малфой прыгает сквозь горящие обручи, и стоит на задних лапках, все это, естественно, при участии хлыста велича-а-айшего Дрессировщика Снейпа, который… «Леди и джентльмены, мы объехали весь мир, дабы отыскать сих ужасающих слизеринских особей, и сегодня вечером они предстанут прямо пред Вами; специально для Вас необычайное представление! Аплодисменты, леди и джентльмены! ВЕЛИКИЙ УКРОТИТЕЛЬ СНЕЙП И ЕГО УЧЕНЫЙ СЛИЗЕРИНСКИЙ ТРЮКАЧ МАЛФОЙ! ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ ПОДОБНЫЙ НОМЕР ВО ВСЕМ МИРЕ!»_

БА-БАХ!

Гарри свалился со стула. Однако весьма болезненное падение на пол, и ледяной, невозмутимый голос Профессора Зелий довольно быстро принудили его спуститься с небес на землю.

– Даже будучи всецело осведомлен о Ваших впечатляющих пробелах в знании предмета, которому я, к своему великому неудовольствию, пытаюсь Вас обучить, мистер Поттер, я очень сомневаюсь, что Вы упали в обморок от одного лишь чтения задания. Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за то, что строили из себя шута во время контрольной.

– Да, профессор, – покорно пробормотал Гарри, поднимаясь, и бросил мрачный взгляд на громко хихикающего Малфоя.

 _Ну, ты у меня еще попляшешь…_

Он быстро схватил клочок бумаги и начал зарисовывать слизеринца таким, каким он его видел на самом деле: с вываленным перед Снейпом языком, а тот указывал на него хлыстом. " _Хм. Снейп в кожаном одеянии",_ внес поправку он. _Да. Неплохо._

Он подписал: «Великий Укротитель Снейп и его Ученый Слизеринский Трюкач», а затем с озорной усмешкой приступил к следующему рисунку. _Итак, Крэбб и Гойл, навалились друг на друга. Кого сделать сверху? Не имеет значения._ Он все равно не различал, кто есть кто. Гарри назвал это: «Исследование Размножения Горных Троллей», и взялся за следующий лист бумаги.

Как жаль, что он не придумал этого раньше. Он решил как можно быстрее распространить эти рисунки по всей школе.

 _Малфой старший и Малфой младший пресмыкаются у ног Волди, облаченного в розовую ночную рубашку._ Он внимательно окинул рисунок критическим взглядом. _Хм._ Конечно, эта картинка получилась не такой уж и забавной, ведь Волдеморт уже два месяца как был мертв. Но он все-таки подписал ее: «Могущественный Властелин», а затем взялся за четвертый листок.

 _Снова Малфой, хм..._ Гарри решил дать свободу своей фантазии. _Малфой, (голый, естественно), с…_ Он призадумался: _с Крэббом, Гойлом? Буэ-э-э! С Амбридж? Нет, он ненавидел Амбридж. Это будет уж слишком мерзко. Почему бы не с… Маркусом Флинтом? Да. Рожа у того конечно была просто отвратительная, но зато мускулы огромные_. _Может получиться неплохо, только вот нужно попытаться немного спрятать голову, тем самым, избежав большей части этого ужаса, а персона при этом останется узнаваемой._ Этот четвертый образчик искусства, само собой разумеется, был наименован: «Интенсивная Тренировка по Квиддичу».

Он достал пятый лист бумаги, мимоходом взглянув на часы: 16:32. _Хорошо._ Он снова взялся за перо, обдумывая, в какую бы еще новую ситуацию поставить Малфоя, и, _особенно_ , в какую его поставить _позу_. _А что если..._

 _Минуточку._

 _*На часах шестнадцать тридцать две?!*_

 _Вот дерьмо. Вот дерьмо. Вот дерьмо. Осталось всего лишь чуть больше двадцати восьми – нет, двадцати семи минут. ДЕРЬМО!_

Через 26 минут и 46 секунд, когда прозвенел звонок, он едва успел заполнить спешными каракулями лишь один лист бумаги. Он уныло отложил перо в сторону, но затем улыбнулся и тряхнул головой. Нет, он не станет это перечитывать. Да и что тут перечитывать? Он затолкал жалкие плоды своей работы в папку с заданием, швырнул все остальные вещи в сумку, а свою контрольную на стол Снейпа и направился с Роном и Гермионой на кухню, в надежде перехватить что-нибудь из еды.

Спустя три часа он все еще колебался, не зная, что именно выбрать: удавиться на люстре в Большом Зале или сброситься вниз с Астрономической Башни.

 _Вот дерьмо. Вот дерьмо. Вот дерьмо. ВОТ ДЕРЬМО!_

Он в семнадцатый раз перерыл содержимое своей сумки в тщетных поисках трех рисунков из четырех. _Они исчезли…_

– Что случилось? – спросил Рон, подойдя к нему.

– Ничего, абсолютно ничего, – ответил Гарри дрожащим голосом. – Вот только в данный момент в руках у Снейпа находятся пошлые картинки, которые я нарисовал во время контрольной. Вот и все.

Гермиона, Лаванда и Парвати, которые обсуждали с Невиллом, Дином и Симусом грядущие экзамены, вдруг замолчали и обернулись к ним.

– Что?! – недоверчиво воскликнул Рон.

– Я… нарисовал… несколько картинок… неприличных… со слизеринцами… и…они… по-видимому… каким-то образом… оказались… в моей тетради с заданием, – медленно проговорил Гарри ошеломленным голосом.

Повисла тишина.

Все взвыли от хохота, когда Гарри беспомощно повалился на стол.

Северус поставил огромную «F» на работе Невилла Лонгботтома… Ну, по крайней мере, это не «ноль», вздохнул он, и взялся за следующую работу. И кто только вообще смеет утверждать, что у Гриффиндорцев есть мозг и они умеют им пользоваться? Правда, и Слизеринцы не отставали от них в этой погоне за ошибками _, х_ оть он ни за что не признал бы этого перед кем-либо еще, кроме себя самого.

А-а-а, Поттер. Он слегка усмехнулся и, с неохотой раскрыв тетрадь, взглянул на первую страницу, с удивлением отмечая, что впервые этому идиоту удалось исписать два, нет, кажется, даже три листа. Может быть он наконец-то решил взяться за учебу? Однако Северусу было достаточно единственного беглого взгляда на первые строчки, чтобы отмести это предположение: ерунда, ерунда и еще раз ерунда. Он взялся за следующий лист в надежде обнаружить там хотя бы одну мало-мальски разумную мысль.

Его глаза расширились и моргнули. _Что это еще за…?!_

В подземельях только что произошло невероятное – Снейп покатился со смеху.

 _Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. ВСЕ-БУДЕТ-ХОРОШО-О-О-О! ГОСПОДИ-Я-В-ТАКОМ-ДЕРЬМЕ-ПОМОГИТЕ!_

В конце занятия Снейп, сохраняя невозмутимый вид, начал раздавать результаты контрольной, проведенной на предыдущей неделе. В течение последних двух часов Гарри никак не мог совладать со своими стучащими от страха зубами, а его зелье, которое должно было иметь деликатный, голубовато-серый оттенок, пестрело всеми цветами радуги. Вопреки всем его ожиданиям, Снейп был ничуть не более придирчив, чем обычно, удовлетворившись на этот раз лишь тем, что на краткий момент отравил им жизнь, отобрав у Гриффиндора 39 баллов.

 _"По крайней мере, у него нет того рисунка, где он в компании с Малфоем"_ вяло размышлял Гарри. "У _же лучше, чем ничего. Только один Мерлин знает, что случилось бы, если б..."_ Гарри содрогнулся.

– Поттер!

ШМЯК.

Его тетрадь шлепнулась на парту. Он спрятал ее, даже не открывая. Это не было ни для кого неожиданностью, обычно студенты не слишком-то спешили ознакомиться с замечаниями их дорогого Мастера Зелий. Через три минуты прозвенел звонок, и Гарри бросился прочь, опьяненный счастьем, от того, что Снейп не попросил его задержаться.

– Эй! Подожди! – завопил Симус ему вслед.

Весь седьмой курс Гриффиндора помчался вслед за ним.

– Ну? Что там? Что он ответил? – топнула ножкой Лаванда.

Гарри оглянулся на них, и, повалившись на ступеньку, медленно достал свою тетрадь и осторожно открыл ее. Он мельком взглянул на свое «настоящее» задание ( _«F+», о! лучше, чем обычно!)_ а затем вытянул три дополнительных страницы.

– Он отдал их тебе обратно? – ошеломленно воскликнул Дин, в то время как остальные столпились вокруг рисунков, вырывая их друг у друга, и завывая от хохота.

Гарри растерянно кивнул и быстро просмотрел несколько строчек, украшавших собой четвертую страницу.

 _«Несмотря на некоторый талант и похвальный выбор темы, нельзя отрицать тот факт, что Ваша работа все еще остается довольно сырой, мистер Поттер. Хотелось бы особо отметить названия, в общем и целом довольно удачно подобранные._

 _С.С._

 _P.S.: Исправления прилагаются»_

На полях стояла оценка: огромная «D».

Он выхватил пятый (он же последний) лист бумаги и едва сдержал крик. Это был рисунок, сделанный Снейпом: Гарри устраивает прием, на его лице играет надменная улыбка; он стоит окруженный животными, а именно: семья необычайно рыжих ласок, одна из них - в объятиях зубастого бобра, кошка с прямоугольными отметинами вокруг глаз, которую Гарри сразу узнал, вместе с пурпурным козлом с длиннейшей белоснежной бородой и в очках полумесяцем. Рисунок был озаглавлен просто: «Король и Его Скотный Двор».

– АХ ТЫ УБЛЮДОК!

Все просто подскочили от испуга и озадаченно уставились на него.

– Что такое? – с любопытством спросила Гермиона.

– Ничего, ничего особенного, – ответил он, и быстро спрятал листок, нехотя признавая про себя, что Снейп великолепно умел рисовать.

– Э-э-э… верните-ка мне все обратно… Не думаю, что стоит распространять это теперь, после того как Снейп все уже увидел.

Они неохотно отдали ему рисунки, заставив пообещать нарисовать новые, что теперь уже полностью соответствовало его намерениям.

Северус отсутствующе наблюдал, как студенты нагромождали свои тетради на его столе перед тем, как покинуть подземелья. Ему и правда следовало бы оставить рисунки себе. _Они действительно были довольно хороши!_

Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Поттер пережил пару самых унизительных моментов в своей жизни и отныне не посмеет отвлекаться на всякие посторонние дела во время занятий. Однако его иллюзии быстро рассеялись, когда через десять минут он открыл тетрадь этого идиота.

Выполненное задание не содержало в себе ничего примечательного, равно как и все предыдущие, которые Поттер сдавал на протяжении последних шести лет. А вот дальше уже было интересно! Он схватил первую страницу.

 _«Дорогой профессор,_

 _первым делом позвольте мне от всего сердца поблагодарить Вас за то, что Вы потратили Ваше ценное время на советы такому дилетанту, как я. Тем не менее, я хотел бы обратить Ваше внимание на следующие моменты: во-первых, у меня под рукой не было средств для раскраски моих работ. Во-вторых, я создал три рисунка за достаточное короткое время (по сути, даже четыре; прилагаю последний, в уверенности, что он Вам понравится). В Вашем же распоряжении находилась почти целая неделя, чтобы сделать небрежный набросок, который, простите, хоть и демонстрирует определенное умение обращаться с карандашом, но в то же время обнаруживает крайний недостаток деталей и смелости в сюжете. Поэтому, я не могу оценить его выше, чем «D+»._

 _Искренне Ваш,_

 _студент Г.П.»._

Северус ошарашено уставился на три рисунка, изображавших Его Самого:

I. В отчасти карикатурной, отчасти мазохистической позе с Драко Малфоем.

II. Одетого в форму горничной и подобострастно полирующего ботинки Волдеморта, который читает газету.

III. _Обнаженного,_ в постели с Сириусом Блэком и Ремусом Люпином.

Ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы восстановить контроль над собой. Определенно, сцены не были излишне рискованными. Можно было сказать, что ему даже повезло, и он еще прилично выглядел. На последнем рисунке все трое (БУЭ-Э-Э!) были по пояс прикрыты удачно расположенным одеялом. _Но, Боже мой, САМ СЮЖЕТ!_

Он уж было собрался снять три триллиона баллов с Гриффиндора, когда вдруг сообразил, что ему нужно будет объяснять причину, а затем и представить доказательства для такого сурового, хоть и справедливого, наказания. Тогда он решил поступить иначе.

 _В форме горничной..._ Поттер должен поплатиться за это.

Была объявлена война!

 _О, БОЖЕ!_

Гарри прикрыл рот рукой, отказываясь верить собственным глазам, и возблагодарил Бога (или кто там был наверху) за то, что он был один в общей гостиной. Не только потому, что это уберегло его от падения в обморок, но еще и потому что он избежал опасности заинтриговать окружающих пунцовым румянцем, медленно, но уверенно заливавшим его лицо. В конечном итоге выяснилось, что ждать до двух часов ночи, чтобы наверняка остаться в одиночестве, было совершенно правильным решением.

Снейп, в свою очередь, тоже прислал ему три рисунка. На первом Гарри несомненно хорошо проводил время между двух близнецов Уизли. Рисунок был выполнен в очень красивых золотисто-коричневых тонах. Маленький, симпатичный бутербродик с ветчиной был изображен рядом с вывеской: «Лавка Сандвичей Уизли – за десять минут Вас обслужат по полной программе», не оставлявшей ни малейших сомнений по поводу истинного положения дел. Юноша почувствовал, что покраснел настолько, что теперь сравнялся цветом с портьерами в гостиной.

В отличие от него, Снейп даже и не пытался что-либо утаить. Роль, которую играли рты Фреда и Джорджа в данном сюжете, была одной из его наиболее тревожащих деталей. Он заерзал в кресле, вдруг почувствовав себя весьма неуютно.

Второе изображение исторгло из него глубокий вздох: он вместе с Роном в душе! Гарри взмолился, чтобы его друг никогда этого не увидел. Он вдруг сообразил, что ему даже и в голову не приходило избавиться от рисунков, и оправдал это тем, что Снейп ведь действительно хорошо рисует, причем с редкой фантазией. _Было бы просто жалко… ну и… э-э-э… ладно, не важно._

На третьем рисунке перед его глазами предстал хаос спортивной раздевалки, предназначенной для игроков в Квиддич. Можно было разобрать Оливера Вуда, золотой снитч, рукоять метлы и самого Гарри. Буквально задыхаясь от смущения, он вертел рисунок в руках в попытке разобраться, где у него верх, а где низ, одновременно размышляя, на самом ли деле определенные части анатомии Оливера выглядят так, как изобразил их Снейп, или это было всего лишь результатом его буйного воображения. В первом случае, он определенно предпочел бы не знать, как Снейп мог стать обладателем подобного рода информации.

И, разумеется, рисунки сопровождались небольшим комментарием.

 _«Дорогой мистер Поттер,_

 _Я был польщен тем, что Вы, последовав моим советам, решили заняться совершенствованием своего художественного мастерства. С радостью спешу Вам сообщить, что, в отличие от Зелий, на этом поприще Вас наверняка ждет грандиозный успех. Однако же, предмет, избранный Вами, представляется мне излишне узким (вполне допустимо, что это лишь мое личное мнение), даже несмотря на любопытную, но и, в то же время, такую классическую тематику. Посему, я не могу поставить больше чем «С». Тем не менее, я хотел бы высказать мои комплименты вниманию, которое Вы проявили к деталям: на втором рисунке очень изысканное кружево на нижней юбке»._

Гарри захихикал.

 _«Следуя высказанным Вами ранее размышлениям о том, что сдержанность является врагом творчества, я, в свою очередь, взялся, выражаясь Вашими же словами, за более «смелые» темы. Хочу надеяться, что мои опыты удовлетворят Вас, даже если сюжеты и покажутся совершенно фантастическими. (Если быть до конца откровенным, Поттер, я испытываю большие сомнения в том, что Вы продвинулись далее смущенных, непорочных поцелуев). Но, целомудренность все еще является добродетелью, как говорят._

 _С сарказмом, Ваш,_

 _С.С.»_

 _–_ Ублюдок, – прошептал Гарри. И его губы расплылись в улыбке.

Он аккуратно спрятал письмо и рисунки в сумку и отправился спать, раздумывая о возможных сюжетах для своих будущих работ, которые, само собой разумеется, включали в себя Снейпа. Несмотря на позднее время, ему плохо спалось и снились массы бутербродов и метел, кружащих вокруг него, в то время как весьма неординарные вещи происходили у него за спиной.

Он проснулся пораньше, чтобы отнести в прачечную замаранные простыни.

Тук-тук-тук.

Со вздохом, Северус отложил книгу, и направился открывать окно, удивленно разглядывая белую сову за стеклом, которая с нетерпением протягивала ему лапу с пергаментом, по всей видимости, она спешила найти укрытие от проливного дождя за окном. Он учтиво отступил в сторону.

– Если желаете?

Сова без церемоний запрыгнула в комнату, и с силой встряхнулась перед тем, как еще раз предложить ему свиток пергамента. Он с любопытством взял послание (он редко получал почту) и взломал печать.

Обнаружилось несколько листов с рисунками. Он слегка улыбнулся.

– Ответа не будет. Спасибо.

Сова щелкнула клювом и вылетела в окно, пока Северус удобно устраивался в кресле.

 _«Дорогой профессор,_

 _Большое спасибо Вам за Ваши рисунки. Идея с рукоятью метлы тоже является образцовой классикой, но я даже не мог представить себе, что золотой снитч можно использовать подобным образом. Сей предмет, несомненно, заслуживает более детального изучения»._

На губах Северуса появилась кривая усмешка.

 _«Я ни в коей мере не хотел бы обидеть Вас, а лишь жажду воспеть хвалу Вашему дару художника, дару, который, должен признать, я не ожидал в Вас обнаружить. Но эта захватывающая и волнительная демонстрация Вашего таланта убедила меня в обратном._

 _Естественно, я прилагаю к этому письму несколько собственных скромных достижений. Более того, я хотел бы услышать Ваше мнение относительно третьего рисунка (я пронумеровал их для удобства). Как Вы считаете, является ли физически возможным, чтобы рука Л.М. находилась в том месте, где я ее нарисовал? В контексте позиции._

 _С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

 _Г.П._

 _P.S.: Моя личная жизнь Вас совершенно не касается»._

Северус взглянул на пресловутый третий рисунок и тут же выронил его, затем подобрал его снова с глубоким вздохом, и начал рассматривать более внимательно. _Хм-м-м._ Вопрос действительно казался довольно-таки уместным и требующим некоторых размышлений. После пяти минут сложнейших расчетов и снятого пиджака (в комнате вдруг стало необычайно жарко) он пришел к заключению, что такое все же _возможно._ Хоть это, определенно, и потребовало бы регулярных тренировок. К тому моменту, когда он, тщательно изучив, отложил в сторону следующий рисунок, он оставался одет лишь до пояса. Последний же окончательно убедил его в том, что, в виду срочной необходимости, ему немедля придется принять продолжительный ледяной душ.

Гарри зевнул сто шестьдесят второй раз за последний час, и его внимание снова обратилось к окну. Бинс как всегда был невероятно увлекателен.

Шкряб-шкряб!

Черный как ночь, ворон приземлился на карниз и осторожно царапнул оконное стекло. В изумлении, Гарри поспешил убедиться, что все мирно дремлют, а затем проворно открыл окно, к счастью, находившееся в конце аудитории. Ворон передал ему послание, которое принес в клюве, и, заговорщически каркнув, улетел.

Письмо было адресовано ему. Странно, но эту птицу он видел впервые.

 _И почему письмо не пришло во время завтрака, вместе со всей остальной почтой?_

Он осторожно развернул послание, стараясь не разбудить Рона, мирно сопевшего рядом, и улыбнулся, узнав алые чернила. Но его улыбка быстро померкла, а рот раскрылся от изумления, когда он с трепетом начал рассматривать рисунки. _Боже мой! Боже мой! И о чем только думал Снейп, посылая ему это во время лекции?!_ Он попытался успокоиться и сделал глубокий вздох, собирая рисунки, рассыпавшиеся по парте (если бы кто-нибудь из студентов увидел хоть один из них, Гарри бы никогда больше не посмел снова показаться на люди), а затем принялся рассматривать их более детально.

 _Боже! О Боже! И откуда у Снейпа берутся такие идеи?! Из личного опыта?!_ – Гарри вдруг почувствовал сильную тягу к карьере в образовании. – _О, Боже!_

Он ощутил какое-то извращенное чувство стыда, когда жар внезапно разлился по его телу, а брюки вдруг стали малы до боли.

 _Будь ты проклят, Снейп! Ну зачем нужно было присылать ему это именно сейчас?!_

 _Тебя никто не заставлял рассматривать их **прямо сейчас** , – _прошептал маленький ироничный голосок его совести.

Он посоветовал своей совести проваливать ко всем чертям и спрятал рисунки в сумку, стараясь не думать больше о Малфое, который… пока он... _Черт побери, каким образом этому ублюдку удалось так умело изобразить оргазм?!_

 _Черт! Черт! Черт!_

– Сэр, можно мне выйти на пять минут?

– Конечно-конечно. – Пробормотал Бинс, а остальные проводили его сонными взглядами. Гарри припустил в сторону туалетов, оставив чтение записки на потом.

* * *

 **Читайте продолжение в следующей главе!**


	2. Увлекательный обмен перепиской

**Глава 2. Увлекательный обмен перепиской.**

 _«Дорогой мистер Поттер,_

 _ответ на Ваш последний вопрос – утвердительный, но подобное предполагает усиленные тренировки. Несомненно, позиция Вашего доминирующего персонажа явно говорит о немалом опыте, но достижение подобных результатов без интенсивной практики мне представляется крайне маловероятным._

 _Я позволил себе смелость передать Вам мой ответ во время Ваших лекций в надежде, что он доставит Вам столь желанное развлечение. Я не думаю, что окажусь неправ, предположив, что первый рисунок, определенно, должен чрезвычайно порадовать Вас, учитывая Вашу склонность оказываться в незаурядных ситуациях, что и объясняет пыточные устройства и цепи._

 _Касательно Вашего последнего постскриптума, Вы абсолютно правы: меня это нисколько не интересует._

 _Ваш,_

 _С.С.»_

 _«Дорогой профессор Снейп,_

 _Вы попали в точку, мне действительно очень понравился первый рисунок. Я был восхищен искусностью, с которой Вы изобразили чувство экстаза на лицах Ваших персонажей. Я даже завидую Вам. Этот рисунок заслуживает как минимум «В+»._

 _Благодарю Вас за заботу о моем прилежании на лекциях профессора Бинса. Откровенно говоря, переполнившие меня, при взгляде на ваши работы, чувства воодушевления и восторга вынудили меня в срочном порядке покинуть аудиторию._

 _Я осмелюсь надеяться, что мой ответ воодушевит Вас так же как и Ваш меня._

 _К сожалению, мне не хватает достоверной информации по избранному мною предмету. Не составит ли для Вас труда ответить на несколько вопросов? Я, конечно, не удивлюсь, если Вы ответите отрицательно, но, должен признать, что я все-таки буду немного разочарован._

 _1\. Какую роль предпочли бы Вы в действии?_

 _2\. Не могли бы Вы дать описание нескольких (на Ваш выбор) бывших слуг Волдеморта, чтобы мне было на что опираться?_

 _3\. Может быть, у Вас есть какая-нибудь интересная татуировка? Я, конечно, понимаю, что это не очень скромный вопрос._

 _По всей видимости, мой личный опыт является несколько скудным (тем не менее, я хотел бы подчеркнуть, что он не отсутствует как таковой). Вы же, в свою очередь, обладаете искушенностью, предоставляющей неограниченный простор полету Вашей фантазии._

 _С уважением,_

 _Г.П.»_

 _«Дорогой мистер Поттер,_

 _Надеюсь, Вы будете рады узнать, что Ваши рисунки приятно занимали меня значительную часть вечера во вторник. Они еще больше убедили меня в правильности моих первоначальных выводов: у Вас гораздо больше талантов в этой области, нежели в моем предмете. Если честно, то перемена подобного положения дел в обратную сторону, наверное, не обрадовала бы меня._

 _Меня совершенно не затруднит ответить на Ваши вопросы (при условии, что это останется между нами). Причины, побудившие Вас задать их, представляются мне вполне оправданными. Воображение нередко исчерпывает себя, и в таком случае появляется необходимость в новых источниках вдохновения для продолжения долговременного проекта._

 _1\. Как правило, я предпочитаю быть тем, кто контролирует ситуацию, за исключением разве что моментов общения с на редкость интересным и изобретательным партнером…»_

 _–_ Что ты там читаешь? – с интересом спросила Гермиона, подходя к нему.

– Лучше тебе этого не знать. Поверь мне, лучше тебе этого не знать…

 _«…Но не позволяйте этому факту чрезмерно повлиять на Вас и, следуйте Вашим собственным предпочтениям и идеям._

 _2\. Хм… Сексуальная привлекательность не являлась основным качеством, которым руководствовался Волдеморт при выборе своих слуг. К тому же, они не особо интересовались друг другом, а были (даже и в 20 лет) более озабочены тем, чтобы добиться еще большего влияния и власти, чем они уже имели; а власть и секс не слишком тесно связаны между собой. Но я отклонился от темы нашего разговора. Люциус Малфой представляет собой исключение из этого правила. Вполне возможно, немаловажную роль в этом сыграла одна восьмая крови вейлы, текущая в его жилах. Вы знали об этом? Похоже, что и его сын унаследовал кое-что из этих черт._

 _Давайте оставим Упивающихся Смертью в покое. Я **действительно** не хочу лицезреть себя с Крэббом и Гойлом старшими, пожалуйста, Поттер, сделайте мне одолжение хотя бы в этом. Могу я предложить Вам самого Темного Лорда? Судя по тому, что мне известно о Ваших удивительных приключениях, Вы встречали его в человеческом обличье, если я не ошибаюсь, во время Вашего второго года обучения в Хогвартсе? В таком случае, полагаю, Вы не станете отрицать некую притягательность его силы»._

Действительно не стану. – Подумал Гарри. – Отличная идея.

 _«3. Ваш вопрос поразил меня. Вообще-то, у меня действительно есть татуировка, покрывающая значительную часть спины (я прилагаю ее изображение). Мне интересно, что заставило Вас спросить об этом?_

 _На этом все. Надеюсь, мои ответы Вам помогут._

 _Что же касается Вас, Поттер, то я чувствую себя чрезвычайно ограниченным в выборе концепций, особенно, в отношении Ваших партнеров. Я буду признателен, если Вы уточните Ваши предпочтения, так как я бы не хотел и далее работать вслепую._

 _Вы, вероятно, могли заметить, что, приняв во внимание ту затруднительную ситуацию, в которую поставило Вас получение последнего моего письма, я оставил идею передавать их Вам во время занятий._

 _Ваш,_

 _С.С._

 _P.S.: Искренность Ваших комплиментов действительно тронула меня»._

 _«Дорогой профессор Снейп,_

 _Спасибо Вам за предоставленную информацию. Как видите, я тотчас начал применять свои новые знания на практике, в особенности, все, что касается милейшего Тома Риддла (Вы были совершенно правы насчет него). Я прошу прощения за следующий вопрос, но мне очень хотелось бы знать, каковы в действительности были отношения между вами, когда Вы стали ему служить? Я весьма сожалею, что мой рисунок не вполне отражает нюансы, о которых Вы мне поведали, отвечая на мой первый вопрос. Мне было действительно трудно представить, что происходило между Вами и Волдемортом. Очень надеюсь, что Вы не против»._

«Действительно трудно…» – сказал сам себе Северус, с кривой ухмылкой изучая рисунок.

 _«Нет, я не знал про Малфоев. Это многое объясняет, в особенности то, почему у Драко такая симпатичная маленькая задница. Похоже, что они пользуются успехом: как у женщин, так и у мужчин. Не знал, что чары вейлы могут передаваться потомкам и по мужской линии._

 _Ваша татуировка просто великолепна! Это тот же ворон, что приносит мне Ваши письма, не так ли? Здорово! Только я должен, к стыду своему, признать, что ее очень сложно нарисовать и теперь мне придется изображать Вас по большей части спереди. Я подумал о своей собственной татуировке, поэтому и задал Вам этот вопрос. Я даже не ожидал положительного ответа!»_

Поттер? Татуировка?

 _«Еще раз благодарю Вас за то, что Вы не посылаете мне писем во время занятий. Должен признаться, что мне бывает весьма затруднительно сохранять самообладание, сталкиваясь с некоторыми из Ваших работ. Например, идея с завязанными глазами была достаточно… хм…_

 _Перед тем, как обратиться к Вашему вопросу о моих предпочтениях, я бы хотел обсудить с Вами одну, интересующую меня уже некоторое время, тему. Мнения студентов седьмого курса Гриффиндора по этому поводу разделились. Как Вы думаете, есть ли у профессора Дамблдора сексуальная жизнь? И, если это так, то, что же он тогда делает со своей бородой?»_

Северус подавил рвущийся наружу хохот.

 _«Полагаю, это очень неудобно. Как Вы думаете, у профессора МакГонагалл есть вторая половина?_

 _Что же касается моих предпочтений, я должен сознаться, что Ваши рисунки с участием Д.М. очень хороши. Думаю, что я предпочел бы быть снизу. Как Вы уже могли заметить, по природе своей я немного ленив. Также я не интересуюсь некрофилией, педофилией и зоофилией. Садомазохизм являет собой любопытный предмет, но на данный момент у меня нет определенного мнения по этому вопросу._

 _Заранее благодарен,_

 _Г.П._

 _P.S. Боюсь, что я совершенно безнадежен, когда дело доходит до Зелий»_

Тук, тук, тук.

С проклятием, Северус быстро спрятал письмо, рисунки и салфетки, разбросанные на кровати, и отворил дверь, за которой терпеливо ждал Альбус Дамблдор.

– Альбус. Я могу чем-нибудь Вам помочь? – вежливо осведомился он. В ту же секунду в его голове возник вопрос треклятого Поттера: _«…что же он тогда делает со своей бородой?»_ Северус собрал в кулак все свое самообладание, приобретенное в результате многолетней практики, и, стараясь не расхохотаться, жестом пригласил старого волшебника войти.

– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо произнес Дамблдор, отказываясь от предложенной чашки чая. – Я здесь потому, что хотел поговорить с Вами о Гарри.

Северус с иронией приподнял бровь, усаживаясь напротив.

– Волдеморт уничтожен. Я не совсем понимаю, о чем еще мы должны беспокоиться, – спокойно ответил он.

 _*Вернее, я бы предпочел, чтобы Вы этого не знали.*_

– Кажется... – нерешительно начал старик, – то есть, профессора сообщили мне, что он стал слишком рассеянным на занятиях.

– В случае профессора Бинса…

– Нет, нет. Я ссылаюсь на профессора МакГонагалл, Флитвика, Спраут и даже Хуч. Я прекрасно понимаю, что Гарри никогда не был образцовым студентом, но он выглядит абсолютно отсутствующим в последнее время. Мне хотелось бы узнать, отставив в сторону некоторую неприязнь, существующую между вами, не замечали ли и Вы за ним что-нибудь подобное?

Дамблдор очень серьезно посмотрел на него.

 _*Право же, Альбус, я не могу Вам признаться в том, что я и Поттер поддерживаем непристойную переписку.*_

– Это оказывает влияние на его оценки? – спросил Северус невозмутимо.

– Нет… я не думаю, что это так...

– Тогда я не думаю, что это имеет значение. Что касается моего предмета, то в последнее время его оценки даже улучшились (это было чистой правдой). Я в самом деле не представляю себе, что с ним могло случиться на этот раз. Вы чрезмерно о нем беспокоитесь, Альбус.

Директор вздохнул:

– Вы так полагаете?

– Гарри уже не ребенок…

 _*Господи, ну что за убогая фраза!*_

–…должно быть, это половое созревание или что-то в этом роде.

– Да, видимо, Вы правы, Северус, и я просто старею. – Подытожил старик, поднимаясь.

– Не говорите глупостей, – сухо ответил Мастер Зелий, провожая его.

У двери он на мгновение заколебался.

– Альбус…

– Да?

– Ваша… борода Вам никогда не мешает?

Дамблдор ответил удивленным взглядом.

– Иногда у меня появляется желание сбрить ее, – признался он. – Но, вообще-то, я очень горжусь ей – она помогает производить впечатление на окружающих. А что? Вы подумываете над тем, чтобы отпустить бороду? – улыбнулся он.

– Нет-нет, мне просто стало интересно каково это.

Его старый друг очень внимательно на него посмотрел.

– Северус?

– Господин директор?

– Если бы я не знал Вас так хорошо, то я бы мог поклясться в том, что Вы сейчас просто умираете от смеха.

– Вы же знаете, что это не в моем стиле.

Гарри огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что в коридоре никого нет, а затем удобно устроился на ступеньке, положив сумку рядом.

 _«Дорогой мистер Поттер,_

 _Директор обеспокоен Вашей невнимательностью на занятиях. Постарайтесь демонстрировать большую сосредоточенность._

 _Что касается Лорда Волдеморта (рисунок был очень хорош, на самом деле), в течение семи лет я наблюдал, как красивый, умный и невероятно харизматичный человек постепенно становился тем существом, с которым Вы сталкивались в последние годы. Честно признаться, я бы, наверное, не предал его (а это было именно предательством), если бы он остался таким же, каким он был, когда я встретил его впервые._

 _Переходя к более легкомысленным темам: растолкуйте мне, пожалуйста, пустоголовый Вы мальчишка, как, по Вашему мнению, я могу Вас правильно нарисовать, если Вы мне не сказали, что у вас за татуировка и где она находится? Это была идея одного из ваших друзей или ваша собственная? Это маггловская татуировка? Я надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять Вам, что магические татуировки несут иное значение, чем их немагические собратья? Мне было бы интересно узнать, какое существо вы получили._

 _Что же касается Ваших предпочтений, то у меня даже и в мыслях не было рисовать Вас с животными или что-либо в этом роде. Это же совершенно не эстетично. Так как Вы, кажется, колеблетесь насчет садомазохизма, вот несколько предложений (с Д.М., как Вы и хотели)._

Гарри начал в буквальном смысле слова пускать слюни.

 _Ваши вопросы о Дамблдоре меня просто потрясли. Я думаю, что моими ответами будут «может быть» и «понятия не имею». Вообще-то, в юности он имел репутацию покорителя женских сердец и, насколько мне известно, для этого нет специфических возрастных ограничений, тем не менее, ему уже 97 лет и управление школой такого масштаба как Хогвартс не является легкой ношей… К тому же, нечто подобное предполагает наличие партнера, и я совершенно не представляю себе… и может быть, мне просто лучше этого и не знать, в конце концов. Что же касается бороды, то эта тайна, по всей видимости, так и останется неразгаданной._

 _Недавно один мой знакомый упомянул, что в последнее время профессора МакГоннагал часто видели в Министерстве. Орден Феникса распущен, следовательно, можно было бы предположить, что в этом замешаны сердечные дела. Я сделал небольшой набросок на данную тему»._

Гарри захихикал при виде МакГоннагал и Хмури, которые сидели на скамейке в парке, держались за руки и кушали сладкую вату.

 _«Все ли предметы на Вашем третьем рисунке были действительно настолько необходимы?_

 _Ваш,_

 _С.С.»_

Гарри улыбнулся и развернул рисунки.

– Поттер! Могу ли я узнать, по какой причине Вы находитесь в коридоре, в то время когда Вы должны были находиться на моем уроке Трансфигурации?

Упс!

 _«Дорогой профессор Снейп,_

 _Все в порядке. Я очень Вам благодарен за то, что Вы уладили вчерашний неловкий инцидент. Профессор МакГоннагал была в самом деле вне себя от ярости, что, по всей видимости, было больше связано с сюжетом Вашего рисунка, чем с Вашим мастерством. Кстати, спасибо за то, что не изобразили ее в более компрометирующей ситуации. Если бы это было так, то я не уверен, что я сейчас был бы в состоянии ответить Вам. Я уже серьезно настроился на то, чтобы быть превращенным в какую-нибудь букашку, когда Вы появились._

 _Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-либо настолько быстро приводил в действие Obliviate и уж тем более, я не мог даже представить, что кто-либо может осмелиться наложить Obliviate на профессора МакГоннагал. Не знаю, как это у Вас получилось. Конечно, Вы были бы так же скомпрометированы, как и я, если б она успела заполучить Ваше письмо, но все равно, наложить Obliviate на нее?! Так или иначе, пока Вы убеждали ее в том, что она просто потеряла сознание, у меня появилось время, чтобы вернуться в аудиторию, и что сделано – то сделано. Я очень надеюсь, что все это не навлечет на Вас неприятности._

 _Я уже слышу, как Вы называете меня трусом, но я боюсь, как бы нечто подобное не повторилось снова. Вы находитесь в безопасности в Ваших личных покоях, но Вы не можете не согласиться, что гостиная Гриффиндора – не самое лучшее место для получения Ваших писем. (Боже мой, это так драматично звучит!) Вдобавок, все уже начали задавать вопросы о странном вороне, который так часто прилетает._

 _Мои «устройства» Вам понравились? Я очень рад. Я, как и всегда, был в восторге от рисунков, которые Вы прислали._

 _Что касается моей татуировки: это магическая татуировка, и это было мое личное решение. Так случилось что это саламандра, и большую часть времени она находится там, где сама пожелает. Могу себе представить Ваше удивление: саламандра, без малого змея, это так в духе Слизерина, не правда ли? А Вы в курсе, что Вы чуть было не стали моим деканом? У Сортировочной Шляпы были большие сомнения._

 _Знаете, я, наверное, покажусь Вам самонадеянным, но, как мне кажется, я немного понимаю Волдеморта. Даже будучи полностью сокрушенным, он покоряет. И это еще слабо сказано._

 _С благодарностью, Ваш,_

 _Г.П.»_

 _«Дорогой мистер Поттер,_

 _Будет ли это слишком с моей стороны попросить Вас проявлять меньшую беспечность? Мне интересно, что же из Вас выйдет, Поттер, возможно Аврор запаса?_

 _Я вообще не задавался вопросом о том, стоит ли использовать Obliviate или нет. Вы очаровательны, Поттер, но неужели Вы могли допустить, что я собираюсь рисковать своей репутацией и работой ради Ваших красивых глаз? Хотя, полагаю, я по меньшей мере должен быть признателен Вам за то, что Вы упорно отказывались говорить, кто нарисовал эту картинку до того момента, как я подошел. Я даже не знаю поверила ли бы Вам наша дорогая Минерва или нет._

 _Я не стану называть Вас трусом, хотя, признаюсь, я просто умираю от желания сделать это. Более того, я предлагаю прекратить этот увлекательный обмен перепиской, который может принести нам обоим лишь одни неприятности. И не обманывайтесь, Поттер, я не думаю о Вас, я думаю о себе._

 _Я не знал о Сортировочной Шляпе, но я сомневаюсь, что Вы бы прочно обосновались на Слизерине, слишком уж многое зависело от Вашего распределения._

 _Вы правы о Волдеморте. Даже больше, чем Вы можете себе представить._

 _С.С.»_

* * *

 **Читайте продолжение в следующей главе!**


	3. Все возвращается в привычное русло

**Глава 3. Все возвращается в привычное русло.**

Гарри задумчиво провожал взглядом Снейпа, прохаживавшегося между партами. Все вернулось в привычное русло. Почти.

– Поттер, – холодно сказал профессор, – у Вас слишком сильное пламя.

– Да, сэр.

Просто не верилось, что это был тот самый человек, с которым он обменивался нелепостями и извращенными рисунками в письмах не далее как неделю назад. Иногда он задавался вопросом, а не было ли все это каким-то розыгрышем? Может быть, кто-то перехватывал его письма и отвечал ему, прикидываясь Снейпом? Однако началом всему послужила его тетрадь с заданием, и было еще и Obliviate. К тому же, нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов и тот факт, что студенты слишком боялись Снейпа, чтобы осмелиться выдавать себя за него, и, в дополнение ко всему, еще были размышления о Волдеморте, которые разделил с ним по секрету бывший Упивающийся Смертью.

Волдеморт красивый, умный и покоряющий. Он вспомнил о том, как однажды, на пятом курсе, он окунулся в воспоминания Снейпа, и ему совершенно не трудно было представить себе бледного худощавого мальчика, замкнутого и одинокого, ослепленного сумрачной силой Темного Лорда. Он видел, как Волдеморт встречает юношу, его легкий взмах руки, шелест его сладких слов о возмездии и силе. Да, это было совсем не трудно представить; и это выглядело даже слишком похоже на то, что он сам _тогда_ пережил.

А затем, затем наверняка было длительное падение, деградация, тревога, отвращение, и страх. Страх за себя, страх перед тем, что он сделал, перед тем, кем он стал. Раскаяние. Отчаяние. Возможно, даже простое желание спасти свою шкуру.

И предательство. Снейп видел это как предательство. А предать можно лишь того, кого любишь, не так ли? Возможно.

– Гарри, чего ты ждешь? Пойдем?

Он со вздохом поплелся вслед за своими друзьями.

Северус устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Прекрасно. Он сумел предотвратить семнадцать серьезных взрывов за этот день, двенадцать из которых принадлежали Лонгботтому. У его студентов явно наметился прогресс.

Несколько минут он сидел, не открывая глаз, наслаждаясь отсутствием необходимости думать и контролировать. Через некоторое время он вдруг понял, что подсознательно ждет стука совы в окно с весточкой от Поттера.

Поттер. Поттер, который, кажется, все-таки взялся за ум. Причем ум этот был довольно таки гибким и толковым в рабочем состоянии.

Он вздохнул. Он жалел о том, что рассказал ему о Волдеморте так, как он это сделал. Но в то же время это принесло ему такое облегчение, и это было так просто написать.

Что-то зашуршало у его левого бедра и он вытащил смятый пергамент – рисунок Поттера. Он заново оценил некоторые детали и слегка усмехнулся.

«Превращения богов Олимпа: Вы можете подтвердить Вашу цепь доказательств, используя шедевр Овидия "Метаморфозы"»

 _Юпитер превращается в лебедя... Юпитер превращается в корову... Юпитер превращается в золотой дождь. Минерва превращает своего врага в паука... Минерва превращается в сову... Нет. Разве Минерва превращалась в сову?_

Все, он больше ничего не мог вспомнить.

Автоматически его рука принялась выводить изящную линию спины, стройной, даже слишком… грациозная шея… изысканные ладони с длинными пальцами… чернильные глаза… волосы цвета воронова крыла...

Гарри остановился и внимательно посмотрел на то, что он нарисовал. Он опять нарисовал Снейпа.

Он нахмурился, выискивая ошибку. «D+, B, C+, B+»

Оценки этого несносного мальчишки сделали невероятный скачок. Северус гордился тем, что у него никогда не было фаворитов среди студентов. (Анти-фавориты были отдельной историей).

Может быть, Поттер и в самом деле решил _наконец-то_ взяться за учебу?

Это вызывало… беспокойство. Будто Земля вдруг начала вращаться в обратную сторону.

Он мысленно восстановил поведение студента в последнее время: тихий, задумчивый. Слишком тихий и слишком задумчивый с момента завершения их милой переписки. Плохо. Но неприятным это не было.

– Гарри! У тебя рукав горит!

Гарри словно свалился с небес на землю, вдруг осознав, что рукав его робы и в самом деле оказался слишком близко к пламени и уже начал гореть, и гореть быстро и хорошо.

В панике он умудрился опрокинуть горелку на себя и Снейпа, который подбежал на крик Рона.

Их одежда вспыхнула с шипящим звуком.

– Ignes Avorto.

Пламя погасло, оставив после себя лишь дымящуюся ткань.

– Повреждения, Поттер? – спросил Снейп скучающим тоном.

– Немного. На руке, – выдохнул Гарри.

ДЗЫ-Ы-ЫНЬ!

– Занятия окончены. А Вы, Поттер, следуйте за мной.

Пока остальные студенты покидали аудиторию, Гермиона и Рон подали ему знак, что будут ждать снаружи, и Гарри, придерживая поврежденную руку у запястья, направился вслед за Снейпом в небольшую подсобную комнату, примыкавшую к лаборатории зелий. Снейп снял с полки маленькую баночку и протянул ему.

– Держите. Я полагаю, Ваша вторая рука по-прежнему функционирует? – сухо осведомился он.

Гарри пробормотал слова благодарности и начал намазывать мазью обожженную кожу, а Снейп тем временем покинул комнату через другую дверь.

Нахмурившись, Гарри нанес порядочный слой мази и почувствовал, что боль начала понемногу отступать. Через минуту он осторожно пошевелил пальцами и ощутил лишь легкое покалывание. _Хорошо._

Он закрыл баночку и остановился в нерешительности, не зная, что ему предпринять, Снейп все еще не вернулся, но Гарри не собирался так просто уходить. Он бросил взгляд на приоткрытую дверь, через которую вышел его преподаватель, и замер.

 _О, Господь Всемогущий!_ Снейп, полуобнаженный, стягивал обгоревшую одежду через голову. Оттуда где находился Гарри открывался потрясающий вид на белоснежную мускулистую спину профессора, украшенную черной татуировкой, о которой тот ему рассказал. Он сглотнул и почувствовал, как его захлестнуло непереносимое желание прикоснуться к этой коже, которая казалась такой гладкой, проследить пальцами линию его позвоночника и гармоничные очертания лопаток, где ворон распростер свои крылья словно живой. Ощутить его запах, его вкус, вдохнуть его, прикоснуться к нему… Он поспешно ретировался в попытке успокоиться.

Спустя пять минут, когда Снейп вернулся уже полностью одетый, Гарри успел повторить 214 раз: " _Это спина Снейпа. Просто спина Снейпа. Спина только что вернувшегося Снейпа. Ведь ты же не собираешься фантазировать о спине Снейпа?!_ " В конце концов, у него с трудом получилось остановиться. Пробормотав несколько слов благодарности, он словно в тумане поплелся обратно к своим друзьям.

Карандаш буквально ожил в его руке. _В прямом смысле этого слова._ Северус следил за его стремительным бегом по бумаге, словно бы тот вдруг начал обладать собственной жизнью.

Ему потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы набросать очертания двух сплетенных обнаженных тел: блондин и брюнет. Он быстро нарисовал Блондина сверху, и обратился к брюнету, прикованному к постели своим партнером. Его волосы разметались по подушке, а прекрасные зеленые глаза были лениво прикрыты, руки покоились на бедрах его любовника, скорее безучастно, чем в жесте отказа или приятия. Пассивный. Отрешенный. Как будто он уже знал, что блондин не может больше ему дать ничего нового. Он изобразил крошечную зеленовато-серую саламандру на его бедре. Блондин горел страстью. Брюнет скучал.

Северус смял рисунок. А затем передумал и снова расправил его.

Посреди опустевшей спальни Гарри ворочался в своей постели и вздыхал. Все остальные студенты разъехались на каникулы, оставив его в одиночестве на две недели.

Спина Снейпа продолжала занимать его мысли. Смешно. Будто бы чья-то спина, пусть даже его, нет, _особенно_ _его_ поправил он сам себя, может помешать ему спать. Он снова перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Каково бы это было... он прищелкнул языком с раздражением. _Подумай о чем-нибудь другом, Гарри, о квиддиче, об экзаменах, о заднице Малфоя ..._

Каково бы это было почувствовать руки Снейпа на своем теле? Он вздрогнул и несколько раз ударил по подушке кулаком. Ну что же заставляет его думать об этом?! Снейп! Снейп.

Он неуверенно провел рукой по своей груди, закрыв глаза. Ощущение было мягким и нежным… жарким и одновременно влажным. Наконец он решился, быстро сдернул свое нижнее белье, снова лег на спину и задрожал, почувствовав прохладу простыней своей обнаженной кожей.

Его руки возобновили свои ласки, и у него вырвался глубокий вздох, когда они прикоснулись к его шее и словно поцелуи, проследовали вниз по его груди. Быстро облизнув большой и указательный пальцы правой руки, он начал дразнить свой сосок, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, и попытался представить себе, будто бы это был _его_ жесткий рот. Жгучая истома вдруг разлилась по его пояснице, руки скользнули вниз по бокам, погладили бедра и замерли. Одним пальцем он принялся исследовать свой пупок, а влажная ладонь прильнула к низу живота.

Он начал все заново, на этот раз с закрытыми глазами, опять и опять, пока возбуждение не охватило его всего. Каждое прикосновение к своей пылающей коже принуждало его стонать и извиваться посреди скомканных простыней. Теперь уже было совсем не трудно представить себе _его_ сверху, покрывающего его восхитительными поцелуями, подчиняющего себе, шепча непристойности на ухо, упивающегося тем, что он порождает такое желание, такой голод.

Он принялся исследовать себя, поглаживая волосы между широко раскинутых ног, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к изгибам бедер. Некоторое время его влажные пальцы лишь томно блуждали вокруг, заставляя его страдальчески всхлипывать, а затем он почти с сожалением отказался от этого и наконец-то позволил своей ладони дотронуться до своего члена. Его дыхание срывалось. Он осторожно прошелся пальцами по всей его длине, тихо постанывая, его рука и бедра принялись двигаться в монотонном замедленном ритме.

Вдруг он остановился, задыхаясь. Все его тело трепетало, словно натянутая струна в мучительном ожидании оргазма, но он заставил себя расслабиться, медленно разжал пальцы, поднес их к своим губам и тщательно облизал. Он выпрямился, его ладонь проникла меж ягодиц, дразня чувствительную кожу. Один палец, затем второй скользнули внутрь, и он начал пронзать себя ими, подавляя стоны, а его другая ладонь снова принялась за свои ласки.

Его пальцы проникали все глубже и глубже, касаясь его простаты, а стоны становились все громче. Восхитительные ощущения внутри стали просто невыносимыми и экстаз резко пронзил его с небывалой жестокостью. С глухим всхлипом, он кончил, забрызгивая простыни.

Опустив дрожащие руки, Гарри рухнул на подушки, натянул на себя одеяло и отключился.

Ворон встряхнулся и, беззвучно взмахнув крыльями, полетел прочь от окна.

Каникулы. Северус лениво осмотрелся вокруг. _Хорошо._ А что если воспользоваться возможностью и разобрать беспорядок на полках? Нет. У него просто напросто не хватало мотивации для этого.

Тогда можно было бы заняться исследовательским проектом, который ждал своей очереди вот уже несколько месяцев? И еще раз нет. Он снова повалился в свое любимое старое кресло в унынии. Он ничего не хотел делать. Только вот сидеть и постоянно обдумывать одно и то же казалось весьма тревожным занятием.

Этот проклятый мальчишка был настолько чувственным… да и просто откровенно возбуждающим.

Он начал методично биться головой о спинку кресла…

 _Почему, ну почему ему вздумалось подсмотреть, что делает этот чертов Поттер, именно тогда, когда тот сам себя ублажал? Ну почему?!_

БУМ. БУМ. БУМ. БУМ.

 _Боже мой, сколько эротизма было в этом…_

БУМ. БУМ. БУМ. БУМ.

 _А эта сладкая ..._

БУМ. БУМ. БУМ. БУМ.

 _А как он стонал!_

БУМ. БУМ. БУМ. БУМ.

 _*Все. Довольно. Прекрати это немедля. На самом деле тебя заинтриговало то, что Поттер оказался интереснее, чем ты думал. Это пройдет. Не волнуйся.*_

 _° В самом деле? Ладно. Тогда давай посмотрим: тебе, помнится, плохо спалось прошлой ночью? Кажется, было немного жарковато? °_

 _*Заткнись, маленький голос. Поттер мой студент, и я его не выношу.*_

 _° Ах, ну да, я прошу прощения. А с кем ты обменивался непристойными рисунками чуть менее месяца назад? °_

 _*С Поттером. Что с того? Он хорошо рисует, вот и все.*_

 _° Это жалкие оправдания, Северус. Жал-ки-е. Эй, кстати! Ты видел, как он облизывал свои пальцы?°_

 _* … *_

 _° Северус, твои брюки стали тебе слишком малы. Лучше поторопись и поищи салфетки.°_

 _* ЗАТКНИСЬ!*_

 _Меня не интересует Снейп... Меня не интересует Снейп. Я не мечтаю все время о том, как я занимаюсь с ним любовью… Я не думаю об этих изящных, сильных пальцах и о том, что они могут со мной сделать. Я не представляю себе, как он берет меня в свой…_

– Эй! Гарри!

Гарри подскочил от неожиданности, увидев Колина Криви, который тоже остался в Хогвартсе на каникулы.

– Можно с тобой сесть? – с улыбкой осведомился белобрысый шестикурсник.

– Пожалуйста...

– Слушай, я тут подумал, – начал Колин, накладывая себе изрядную порцию морского ската с каперсами. – Рона и Гермионы сейчас нет, может быть, ты пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид сегодня?

Гарри обдумал предложение. Почему бы и нет? Возможно, это поможет ему выкинуть из головы эти идеи...

– Если хочешь…

– Здорово! – обрадовался Колин. – Мне как раз надо купить фотопленку и кое-что для Ванессы, моей подружки, но если ты хочешь, мы можем зайти в Сладкое Королевство или в Три Метлы. Честно говоря, мне совершенно не хочется идти одному.

Но Гарри уже не слушал, он вспомнил, что рядом с магазином фотографа был секс-шоп и мысленно застонал.

 _НЕТ, я не буду думать про Снейпа, проходя мимо секс-шопа. НЕТ, я не буду представлять Снейпа в этом секс-шопе, о Господи, НЕТ, я не зайду в секс-шоп…НЕТ..._

 _Поттер обнаженный. Поттер, распластавшийся на простынях. Поттер, задыхающийся от желания. Поттер кричит. Поттер стонет. Поттер умоляет. Поттер впивается в простыни. Поттер..._

Северус поскользнулся на куске мыла и – ШМЯК! – хорошо приложился к стенке душа. Он выругался и призадумался над тем, каким же образом он смог бы объяснить наличие синяка под глазом.

 _Снейп его целует. Снейп его поворачивает. Снейп его кусает. Снейп раздвигает его бедра. Снейп берет его в рот. Снейп облизывает его. Снейп входит в него. Снейп._

 _ДОРОГИЕ РОДИТЕЛИ, Я ХОЧУ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, КОТОРОГО ВЫ НЕНАВИДЕЛИ БОЛЬШЕ ВСЕГО НА СВЕТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ!_

– Ты видел? У Снейпа фингал под глазом… и выглядит он неважно. Как думаешь, что случилось?

Северус бросил испепеляющий взгляд на несдержанного третьекурсника, отчего тот практически провалился под парту.

Громко захлопнув за собой дверь, он вошел в класс и осведомился:

– Итак. Кто может мне сказать, какое именно зелье мы проходили перед каникулами?

– Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? Ты такой бледный... Что-то случилось во время каникул?

– Нет, ничего. – Он успокаивающе улыбнулся Гермионе, встревожено его разглядывающей.

– Это из-за … Волдеморта? – не отставал Рон.

– Я уничтожил Волдеморта в прошлом году, – оборвал он с раздражением.

– Послушай... я уверена, что ты похудел.

– Я в порядке. Ясно?

Двое друзей посмотрели на него с опаской.

– Ладно, ладно…

Тук, тук, тук.

Северус поплелся к двери и с трудом отворил ее.

– Альбус.

– Здравствуйте, Северус. Я Вас не отвлекаю?

– Ни в коей мере. Заходите, пожалуйста.

Он встревожено наблюдал за директором, усевшись напротив. Альбус был очень умен. Альбус был слишком умен. _Черт._

– Чем я могу быть Вам полезен?

– Северус… – Начал было Дамблдор, но вдруг прервался и внимательно посмотрел на него. – С Вами все в порядке? Вы плохо себя чувствуете?

– Я просто… слегка изнурен моими экспериментами.

 _° Ох каков, лжец! °_

 _*Да заткнись же ты!*_

Дамблдор покачал головой.

– Вы должны лучше заботиться о себе, друг мой. Вы слишком много работаете, – сказал он, и со вздохом добавил. – А тут еще и я пришел, чтобы донимать Вас своими проблемами.

– Продолжайте, Альбус, прошу Вас.

Было видно, что старик колеблется.

– Боюсь, что Вы примете меня за старого паникера, но… это опять по поводу Гарри.

 _° О, нет!.. Гарри Чертов Поттер. °_

 _*Замолчи.*_

– Я уж было решил, что все прошло... Но преподаватели говорят, что нет. Он действительно ничего не делает на занятиях.

– Боюсь, что я мало чем могу Вам помочь. Поттер никогда ничего не делал на моих занятиях.

 _° В отличие от твоих фантазий. Кстати, на самом деле, ты уже давненько не назначал ему отработок, а? Ты только представь, он будет один, полностью в твоей власти… °_

 _*ЗАТКНИСЬ!*_

– Знаю, знаю, – тем временем продолжал Дамблдор. – В таком случае… Северус, Вы отлично справляетесь с руководством наиболее трудным факультетом Хогвартса, поэтому я хотел попросить Вас лично поговорить с ним.

Профессора Снейпа, кажется, парализовало. Даже его внутренний голос на мгновение онемел.

– С Минервой он говорить не хочет, а Вы же знаете, как она заботиться о своих студентах. Тогда я подумал, что, возможно, тут нужен кто-то… с большей дистанцией? – подвел итог волшебник, вопросительно на него взглянув.

Северус сглотнул.

– С Поттером? Вы хотите, чтобы я поговорил с Поттером? – наконец проговорил он сдавленно.

– Я, конечно, в курсе, что он _на самом деле_ Вам не нравится...

 _° Все проходит, все меняется... °_

 _*Истинно так.*_

– …но я прошу Вас сделать мне личное одолжение, Северус.

 _° Не вопрос. °_

 _*Заткнись. Все нормально.*_

– Э… э … Альбус… Я действительно не...

– Пожалуйста.

Северус вздохнул. Он действительно попросту не представлял себе, как он может сказать Альбусу «нет».

– Хорошо…

Старик прямо-таки подпрыгнул от радости.

– Спасибо Вам! Я скажу Гарри, что Вы поговорите с ним сегодня вечером после ужина, чтобы это не застало его врасплох.

Северус даже не успел и рта раскрыть, чтобы ответить что-нибудь, а Альбуса уже и след простыл.

 _*Ну почему, почему именно сегодня?!*_

 _° Да! Да! Да-а-а! °_

Гарри моргнул.

– Профессор Снейп. Сегодня вечером. Будет говорить со мной. Лично!

Дамблдор с улыбкой кивнул.

– Гарри, я знаю, что он тебе не нравится, но я действительно хочу, чтобы ты рассказал ему, что с тобой происходит.

В ужасе Гарри яростно затряс головой.

– Ну же, ну же. Ну не съест же он тебя!

– Профессор Дамблдор, пожалуйста! Только не это! Все, что угодно, но только не это! Я не хочу! Не хочу! Не хочу!

– Гарри, тебе семнадцать. Я полагаю, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы отбросить в сторону свои предубеждения и вести себя ответственно, – уже более строго произнес Дамблдор. – Профессор Снейп сделал мне личное одолжение и согласился поговорить с тобой, даже не смотря на то, что это явно стоит ему немалых усилий. Ты отлично знаешь, что он пережил, поэтому, я считаю, что он лучше всех поймет твою ситуацию, что бы это ни было. Хорошо?

Гарри в отчаянии вцепился в робу старого волшебника.

– Профессор…

– Довольно. Ты пойдешь, и все! – Решительно высвобождаясь, поставил точку директор и оставил растерянного Гарри размышлять о том, каким образом он сможет хотя бы посмотреть на Снейпа и не кончить в штаны.

* * *

 **Читайте продолжение в следующей главе!**


	4. Беседа

**Глава 4. Беседа.**

 _«Мистер Поттер, Я жду Вас в моем кабинете в 20.00._

 _С.С.»_

Гарри взглянул на свои часы: 18.12.

 _Вот блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин._

Северус в шестнадцатый раз начал переставлять вещи на столе, стараясь не смотреть на часы в углу. Когда он взглянул на них последний раз (две десятых доли секунды назад) они показывали 18:43. Он сказал себе, что ему все-таки следовало пойти на ужин, хотя на самом деле есть ему совершенно не хотелось.

 _Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт_ …

– Ты собираешься сегодня в восемь к Снейпу? Ты поэтому не явился на ужин? – с любопытством выспрашивал Рон.

– Что ему от тебя нужно? – допытывалась Гермиона.

– … Обсудитькоекакуюпроблемунезнаю…

– Какую проблему?

– Что-то про то, что я совсем не занимаюсь… что-то такое.

Его друзья переглянулись.

– Знаешь Гарри, в последний раз, когда мы попытались выяснить в чем дело, – ты нас отшил. И, ты действительно выглядишь так, будто у тебя не все хорошо, – сварливо высказался Рон.

 _Да, и через час все станет еще хуже._

Тридцать три минуты.

Тридцать две минуты.

Тридцать одна минута.

Тридцать минут.

Двадцать девять минут.

Двадцать восемь минут.

 _Черт. Черт. Черт._

 _*А почему бы мне просто не сбежать?*_

Вдруг осенила его гениальная идея.

 _° Стой. Где. Стоишь. °_

Четыре минуты.

Гарри с опаской (а вернее с ужасом) взглянул на часы.

 _Тихо. Все нормально. Я захожу к Снейпу. Я говорю ему, что все в порядке. Спокойно. Он отвечает, что безмерно счастлив, и что, если это так, то не стоило выводить его из себя из-за пустяков. Здорово. Я благодарю его. Все хорошо. Я желаю ему спокойной ночи. Прекрасно. Я ухожу. Отлично. Я ложусь спать. Ничего сложного, не так ли?_

Две минуты.

 _Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин. Блин_.

Тридцать секунд.

 _Сегодня вечером все будет преотлично._

 _Я – гей, мне абсолютно безразлично._

 _Не вижу я причины ни одной,_

 _Чтобы исход был предопределен иной…_

Время.

Гарри постучал в дверь.

Четыре минуты.

Северус вцепился в подлокотники кресла.

 _*Все в порядке. Все в порядке. Это просто беседа, такая же, как и с другими студентами. Как и с любым другим из них. Вот так. И все.*_

 _° Тогда зачем ты принял душ и помыл голову? °_

Две минуты.

 _Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт._

Тридцать секунд.

 _° Все хорошо, прекрасная маркиза... °_

Время.

В дверь постучали.

– Войдите.

Его голос прозвучал так же холодно и равнодушно, как обычно. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь.

– Добрый вечер, Поттер, – сказал Снейп, не поднимая глаз от кипы домашних заданий. – Садитесь.

– Добрый вечер, – придушенно пробормотал Гарри, занимая стул напротив.

Снейп даже не поднял головы и продолжал делать красные пометки на пергаменте. Это позволило Гарри на мгновение взглянуть на него, подметить чистые волосы, (О _, Боже!)_ и что его тонкие губы были явно чувственными, и что… Гарри быстро отвел взгляд, как только Снейп наконец-то посмотрел на него.

– Профессор Дамблдор при личной встрече сообщил мне, что он переживает за Вас, Поттер, и настоял на том, чтобы я поговорил с Вами. В чем состоит суть проблемы?

 _О, что за голос!_ Он только сейчас обратил внимание на то, насколько _сексуальный_ у него голос... И почему он не замечал этого раньше? Он прочистил горло.

– Н-нет. Вообще-то… это не… проблема…сэр, уверяю Вас. Это…просто… можно сказать, истощение?

Снейп раздраженно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

 _И как только удается этому мальчишке делать каждое свое движение настолько чувственно?_

– Довольно, Поттер. Почему бы Вам просто не рассказать мне, в чем дело, без обиняков.

– Мне это… не представляется возможным… сэр.

Темные глаза с недовольством уставились на него.

– Хорошо, – сухо произнес Снейп и снова взялся за перо. – Я подожду до тех пор, когда это станет возможно. У меня масса свободного времени.

Гарри испустил душераздирающий вздох.

 _Чертов Поттер. Проклятый Поттер. Безмозглый Поттер. Бесстыжий Поттер… Нет, не то._

 _Ну почему он просто не скажет мне в чем дело и не оставит меня в покое?_

Это уже и без того было невыносимо – находиться, так сказать, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него, и при этом не иметь возможности схватить и повалить его прямо здесь на столе, как Северусу того отчаянно хотелось.

Он нацарапал огромную «F» на первой попавшейся под руку работе и практически застонал, когда кончик пера сломался.

Интересно, почему Поттер выглядит таким смущенным? Поттер _никогда_ не смущается. Как он и сам однажды сказал Блэку, еще тогда, когда этот идиот был жив (да упокоиться его душа, если она у него вообще была): Поттеру – все как с гуся вода. Ну а после их давешней переписки он был просто не в состоянии себе представить, _с чего бы вообще_ Поттеру смущаться.

Он мельком взглянул в сторону молодого человека и заметил, как тот поспешно отвел взгляд. Он был не то чтобы был напуган, скорее взволнован. Очень взволнован.

Северус задумался. Это точно не касалось семьи (если то сомнительное общество, в котором этот несносный мальчишка проводил каникулы, можно было назвать «семьей»), это не могла быть и проблема с учебой – Поттер никогда не блистал знаниями, но и не был полной бездарностью. Кризис переходного возраста? В семнадцать? Маловероятно. Последствия столкновения с Волдемортом? Вряд ли, это было уже давно. Оставалось еще одно возможное объяснение: неудачи в делах амурных.

– И кто же он?

Юноша поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

 _Ах, эти глаза..._

– Простите?

– Человек, по которому Вы так безнадежно вздыхаете, – с сарказмом пояснил Северус. – Собственно в нем все дело, не так ли? – и выругался про себя при виде того, как его студент беспомощно покраснел.

–Э-э… ну... да.

– Ах, вот как! И?

– Ну… Вот…

Северус устало провел по лбу рукой.

– Поттер, если наша беседа и далее будет протекать в подобной манере, то ни Вы, ни я не покинем этого кабинета до конца июля. Хочу Вам напомнить, что в конце июля Вы сдаете экзамены. Поэтому просто расскажите мне в чем дело, и каким образом этот человек отверг Вас. Я Вам скажу, что все будет хорошо, и мы покончим с этим за три минуты. Согласны?

Этот щенок продолжал упорно молчать.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Северус. – В таком случае, мне придется угадать. Принимая во внимание нашу недавнюю переписку, я осмелюсь предположить, что это из-за парня?

Поттер распахнул рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, и Северус понял, что они впервые затронули (вернее, _он_ затронул) тему их переписки.

– Да, – наконец-то, пробормотал юноша, не глядя на него.

– Так в чем же дело? Он предпочитает женщин?

Ответ последовал быстрее.

– Нет, то есть, я так не думаю.

– Вы так не думаете… – медленно повторил Мастер Зелий. – То есть, Вы даже не говорили с ним об этом? – вежливо и одновременно недоверчиво уточнил он.

Поттер что-то пробормотал.

– Повторите, будьте любезны.

– Нет.

Северус замолчал.

– Поттер, – в конце концов произнес он, и в этот момент он был абсолютно чистосердечен. – Вы и правда считаете, что с Вашей внешностью и с Вашей репутацией Вам ответят отказом?

Юноша издал нервный смешок.

– Да.

– Это Малфой? – Северус не смог удержаться от вопроса.

– Нет, – закашлялся мальчишка.

– Во имя всего святого, Поттер! СКАЖИТЕ МНЕ, КТО ЭТО, И ДАВАЙТЕ УЖЕ ПОКОНЧИМ С ЭТИМ! – озверел он.

Поттер, Гарри Поттер, поднял на него свой смущенный взгляд.

– Займитесь со мной любовью… – робко прошептал он.

Едва эти слова сорвались с его губ, как ему тут же пришлось пожалеть об этом.

Снейп застыл на месте и уставился на него округлившимися глазами.

– Невероятно забавно, Поттер. – произнес он, его голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемой ярости. – Как высоки ставки?

– Это не…

– Довольно. Меня уже настолько тошнит от этого жалкого фарса, что я даже не стану снимать баллы.

– Это не было…

– Уходите, – бесстрастно произнес Снейп, поднимаясь из-за стола, чтобы выставить его за дверь. – Теперь у Вас снова появится веская причина быть внимательным на уроках, так как директор будет немедленно проинформирован о Вашей маленькой шутке.

– Я не хотел…

– Он будет от нее просто в восторге, я уверен. Подите прочь! Вы меня слышали?

– ДА ВЫСЛУШАЙТЕ ЖЕ МЕНЯ, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ! ЭТО НЕ ШУТКА!

– УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ВОН ОТСЮДА!

– И не подумаю! Вы требовали, чтобы я сказал Вам в чем дело, так я Вам скажу! Я ХОЧУ ВАС! Я ХОЧУ ПЕРЕСПАТЬ С ВАМИ! Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫ МЕНЯ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛИ! Я...

Снейп схватил его за волосы…

–… ХОЧУ…

… и поцеловал.

 _"Это было абсолютно не романтично_ ," – подумал Гарри, неистово отвечая. Снейп впился в его шею и буквально пожирал его рот, настойчиво стремясь туда проникнуть, пока Гарри не сдался и не раскрыл истерзанные губы. Совершенно ошеломленные, они вдруг отпустили друг друга.

–…ВАС.

И уставились друг на друга, горящими глазами.

 _*Ты снова напросился, Гарри.*_

Снейп снял с него очки и Гарри словно в тумане увидел как к нему приблизилось его лицо.

Сначала он лишь ощутил теплое дыхание на своей щеке, а затем их губы легко соприкоснулись, будто бы не отваживаясь встретиться, и снова слились в трепетном поцелуе. Гарри начало казаться, что он в раю. Слегка подавшись вперед, он мягко сжал его нижнюю губу своими, этот нежный и ласковый поцелуй, заставил профессора замереть словно статуя. Гарри проделал то же самое и с его верхней губой, на этот раз немного сильнее, потом чуть отстранился и стал ждать.

Снейп потянулся за ним, словно за глотком свежего воздуха и начал медленно ласкать его, задержался в уголках его губ, а потом снова завладел его ртом. Гарри подчинился и приоткрыл губы, позволив ему притронуться языком к его зубам, а затем медленно проникнуть внутрь. Он робко повел языком, и задрожал, когда они соприкоснулись, затем отпрянули друг от друга, и снова встретились, исследуя друг друга, пробуя друг друга на вкус. Приглушенный стон вырвался из его груди, когда рука Снейпа, обхватив его за талию, привлекла его ближе, так близко...

Внезапно Снейп отстранился.

– Нет, я… Вы… Это не...

Он отступил в сторону и, стараясь не смотреть на юношу, открыл дверь.

– Уходите.

Гарри нежно взял его за запястье и отвел его руку прочь, затем запер дверь на ключ и одарил его улыбкой.

– Я думал, что Вы должны были мне помочь с моей проблемой…

Перед Северусом встала ужасная дилемма. Вполне возможно, самая трудная за всю его жизнь.

На одной чаше весов находились: мораль, благоразумие, его обязательства преподавателя, его работа. Не то чтобы он так уж сильно за нее держался, но, тем не менее, количество должностей для раскаявшихся Упивающихся Смертью являло собой жалкое зрелище. Говоря иными словами все, что делало его здравомыслящим, самостоятельным и цивилизованным человеком. Были также и тяжелые воспоминания, связанные с Джеймсом Поттером и Сириусом Блэком. Весомые аргументы.

А на другой был… лишь Поттер. Чувственный. Соблазнительный. Сладкий, как мечта. Прекрасный с головы до пят. Лишь только Поттер и невыносимое желание, мучавшее его вот уже целый месяц. Плюс ко всему этому паршивцу было все еще 17 лет, он станет совершеннолетним лишь через два месяца и…

 _°Похоже, что ты и в самом деле занимаешься поиском оправданий, мой милый Сев. °_

 _*Ты. Вообще. Понимаешь. Чего. Ты. Хочешь?*_

 _–_ Профессор?

Поттер вопрошающе смотрел на него, все еще стоя у двери, мальчишка находился всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Северус сглотнул.

– Нет. Уходите.

Поттер улыбнулся и небрежно вышвырнул ключ в окно. Последовала продолжительная тишина, а затем раздался слабый отдаленный звон.

– Боже мой, я тако-о-ой неуклюжий!

 _°Посему мы должны добавить 2 килограмма на чашу весов Поттера, 2 килограмма, кто даст больше?°_

– Профессор… мне так жарко... – прошептал юноша, расстегивая воротник.

 _°15 килограмм, 15 килограмм, кто даст…°_

А Северус уже на него набросился.

Гарри был притиснут к твердой деревянной двери, Снейп жадно приник к нему всем своим телом. Они лихорадочно шарили друг по другу руками, пока их робы не свалились на пол, а затем возобновили свой французский поцелуй. Гарри обхватил Снейпа за шею, прижимаясь к нему, и мысленно проклиная рубашки, все еще их разделявшие. Снейп наконец отпустил его рот, его губы скользнули по его подбородку, по его шее, оставляя влажный след, и его язык начал медленно пробовать на вкус нежную кожу за ухом...

– Огосподьмилосердный!– задохнулся Гарри.

Северус подавил смешок, успешно справившись с задачей лишить мальчишку последней связной мысли, и снова неторопливо занялся его губами, а его ловкие пальцы принялись расстегивать ему рубашку. Руки юноши вдруг разомкнулись, нежно провели по его волосам и обхватили его голову, осторожно лаская, заставив его дыхание сбиться.

– Хм... – Гарри с трудом оторвался от поцелуя. – А где же печально известный Снейп с Сальными Сосульками?

– Исчез. Вместе с Несносным Мальчишкой с Надменной Усмешкой.

– Я не…

– Молчать.

Гарри закрыл рот и тут же снова открыл его в ответ на прикосновение горячей ладони к своей груди. Его глаза закатились, и он запрокинул голову назад с невероятно жалобным стоном. Губы Снейпа сладострастно припали к его горлу.

Он попытался собраться с силами, чтобы тоже расстегнуть рубашку своего, _наконец-то_ , любовника, но руки последнего, скользящие по его груди и животу, серьезно усложняли эту задачу. А когда Снейп вдруг наклонился, чтобы лизнуть его сосок, он оставил эти попытки и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не умереть. Эти ласки заставили Гарри совершенно потерять голову и его накрыла ослепительная волна вожделения. Это было так, словно пламя охватило его всего, вторглось в его грудь, живот и резко, и болезненно вспыхнуло в паху.

– Мои брюки… Пожалуйста…

Снейп не ответил, а лишь продолжал спускаться все ниже и ниже, укусами и поцелуями прокладывая себе путь к его пупку, исследованием которого он занялся именно так, как Гарри всегда и мечтал. Он уж было поверил, что его мечты сбываются, когда Мастер Зелий наконец-то опустился на колени, но тот лишь легко провел языком по краю его брюк, и, похоже, совершенно не собирался их расстегивать. Гарри подумал, что сейчас закричит, когда ласковый палец прошелся между его напряженными ногами. Профессор поднялся, на его губах блуждала едва уловимая улыбка.

– Я думаю, что настало время сменить обстановку. Что скажете, мистер Поттер?

Он толкнул Поттера на кровать, предварительно избавив его от рубашки, быстро сбросил свою собственную и присоединился к нему. Юноша смотрел на него с явным неверием, будто бы изо всех сил пытаясь убедить себя в том, что он на самом деле находился там, где он был. В данном случае под ним. Северус игриво лизнул его живот и поднялся.

– Обувь.

Поттер сел, медленно расшнуровал свои форменные ботинки и с унынием посмотрел на них.

– Не очень сексуально, да?

Северус улыбнулся, подмял его под себя и сладострастно потерся об него бедрами.

– Вот поэтому лучше всего избавляться от них заранее, – доверительно прошептал он ему на ухо.

Мальчишка серьезно кивнул.

– Я понимаю. Представьте себе, что Вы в процессе… Я сам не знаю, короче говоря, я умоляю Вас, чтобы Вы меня взяли, а мои брюки, застрявшие у несексуальных ботинок, несомненно, испортят момент.

У Северуса вдруг резко пересохло во рту, когда эта сцена предстала перед его глазами.

– Определенно, суть Вы уловили, – хрипло признал он.

Они чинно избавились от своей обуви и носков, и снова набросились друг на друга.

Северусу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы обнаружить неопытность своего партнера, но недостаток опыта компенсировался чувственностью и явным энтузиазмом. Он осторожно направлял его, шепча на ухо советы, которые Поттер с благодарностью принимал и охотно применял на практике. Через пять минут они еще даже не избавились от брюк, а оба уже находились на грани оргазма, и Северусу пришлось безоговорочно признать, что его студент был настолько талантлив в этой области, что это полностью компенсировало его любые возможные пробелы по Зельям. Он уж было собрался приступить к интереснейшей задаче (полное раздевание Поттера, не позволяя ему кончить) как вдруг юноша положил свою горячую ладонь на его запястье.

– Можно мне... – он пытался восстановить дыхание. – Можно мне взглянуть на Вашу татуировку?

Северус бросил на него удивленный взгляд и учтиво повернулся к нему спиной. Он почувствовал, как Поттер поднялся и нежно провел пальцами по очертаниям его лопаток.

– Как красиво, – выдохнул юноша ему в шею. – Хотите, я Вам кое-что расскажу? – проворковал он лукаво.

Северус задался вопросом, подходящий ли это момент для разговоров, но затем решил, что небольшая пауза лишь пойдет им на пользу. Ведь у них была еще вся ночь впереди, если, конечно, друзья Поттера не прибегут, чтобы колотить в дверь с воплями «Убийство!»

– Продолжайте.

– Ваша татуировка… (Этот паршивец томно прильнул к его спине). – Я ее уже видел.

Северус вопросительно хмыкнул, его мысли занимала твердая выпуклость, притиснувшаяся к нему сзади.

Поттер усмехнулся.

– В тот день, когда я обжегся, вы переодевались в соседней комнате, помните? Вы оставили дверь приоткрытой, и то малое, что я успел разглядеть, произвело на меня неизгладимое впечатление.

 _° Это вуайеризм! Поттер вуайерист! °_

 _*Как же так? Ну, теперь-т самом деле смущен.*_

Северус обернулся с ироничной улыбкой на губах.

– Вообще-то, я видел, какое впечатление это на Вас произвело.

Теперь настала очередь его студента удивленно на него воззриться.

– Ваш отец и крестный не были единственными, кто хорошо успевал по трансфигурации.

Поттер разинул рот (весьма провокационно) и указал на него пальцем.

– Вы… ворон!

– Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, – согласился Северус, и завладел его ладонью, чтобы облизать пальцы.

– И Вы… Нет! Вы были там, тем вечером? Нет! Пожалуйста, скажите «нет»! – смущенно посмеиваясь, воскликнул мальчишка. – Ах, да Вы еще хуже меня!

– Эй! Не вздумайте оскорблять своего преподавателя! – одернул его Северус нарочито суровым тоном.

Поттер сделал покаянное лицо и исподтишка бросил на него игривый взгляд.

– О, да, накажите меня.

Северус решил серьезно заняться проблемой брюк.

Наяву руки Снейпа оказались ничуть не менее волшебными, чем в его мечтах. Может быть, даже более. Блаженство, которое он испытал, когда они сняли с него брюки, стоило всех семи лет замечаний на Зельях. Томно раскинувшись на подушках, Гарри отдался во власть этих изящных пальцев, которые мягко обхватили его бедра, медленно скользнули вниз по обнаженной коже, очертили маленькие круги в изгибах колен, и к ним вскоре присоединились горячие губы, принуждая его задыхаться от восторга. Затем руки скользнули еще ниже, на мгновение задержались на лодыжках и принялись медленно массировать его ступни и пальцы его ног. Он почувствовал, как буквально тает от удовольствия.

Он ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд Снейпа и безотказно отдался этому изучению, доверчиво раскинув руки и полностью расслабившись, единственная напряженная часть его тела хорошо просматривалась под тонким нижним бельем, которое все еще оставалось последним щитом его благопристойности.

Голос, такой чувственный и задумчивый вырвал его из блаженства.

– Я не вижу Вашей татуировки.

Гарри бросил взгляд на свой живот, приподнялся, чтобы осмотреть свои бедра, но ничего не нашел. Он вытащил ступни из рук Снейпа и перевернулся, подставив свою спину.

– Здесь тоже нет?

– Нет.

С улыбкой, он снова перевернулся на спину.

– Она, должно быть, прячется, она весьма застенчива, знаете ли. Однако я уверен, что Вы скоро ее отыщите.

По всей видимости, Снейп нашел эту идею интересной. Во всяком случае, он начал расстегивать свои брюки, а Гарри охотно предложил ему помощь в решении этой задачи. Ситуация быстро вышла из-под контроля, и лишь стоя на коленях и едва успевая перевести дыхание между поцелуями им, наконец-то, удалось избавиться от стеснявшей его одежды, которая была отброшена на ковер, присоединившись к остальным частям их гардероба, а их владельцы рухнули на кровать, лихорадочно лаская друг друга. Гарри обвил своего профессора ногами, и их мучительно ноющие члены притиснулись друг к другу через тонкую ткань нижнего белья, заставив обоих страдальчески всхлипнуть.

Гарри буквально задыхался от новых ощущений, и у него голова шла кругом при мысли о том, что серьезные вещи еще даже не начались. С трепетным предвкушением он наблюдал, как Снейп слегка отстранившись от него, провел рукой вверх по его бедру, и кончики его пальцев проникли под эластичную ткань. Он явно тянул время и дразнил его, нежно прикасаясь лишь к низу его живота. Насладившись моментом, Снейп медленно стянул с него белье и отшвырнул прочь, освобождив его член, а затем отстранился, чтобы полностью охватить открывшееся перед ним зрелище. Гарри покраснел, увидев его горящий вожделением взгляд.

– Не смотрите на меня так, – запротестовал он, не удержавшись. – Преподаватель не должен так смотреть на своего студента, – добавил он лукаво.

– Студент не должен оказываться в постели своего преподавателя в таком виде, – парировал Северус, положив руку на его бедро.

– В каком виде? – невинно поинтересовался Гарри.

Северус развратно улыбнулся и наклонился к его уху.

– У Вас весьма сомнительный моральный облик, Поттер, – прошептал он, и опустился пониже, чтобы уделить ему еще больше внимания.

Едва ощутив дыхание своего любовника на бедре, Гарри не смог сдержать стон. Он подумал, что умрет от счастья, когда изящные пальцы начали ласкать его. Он никогда еще не испытывал, нет, _не переживал_ , действительно никогда не переживал подобных ощущений. Они не имели ничего общего с тем, что он чувствовал, когда ласкал себя сам. Удовольствие от того, что кто-то делает это для тебя, было абсолютно другого рода, по крайней мере, так это было со Снейпом.

Снейп склонился над ним, безраздельно поглощенный стремлением подарить ему наслаждение, и одного понимания этого было достаточно, чтобы многократно усилить все ощущения. Совершенно позабыв о сдержанности, Гарри беспомощно всхлипывал, отдаваясь этим деликатным прикосновениям, которые заставляли сладкий трепет расходиться по всему его телу. Ласковая рука все настойчивей приникала к нему, стремясь позволить ему почувствовать как можно больше, неумолимо наполняя его восторгом шаг за шагом. Снейп, казалось, откровенно упивался видом его мучений и его задыхающимися мольбами, он долго и неторопливо ласкал его, а потом вдруг отпустил и, прежде чем Гарри успел возразить (чувство потери было так велико), легко прикоснулся к нему губами. Гарри мгновенно открыл глаза, и лишь один только взгляд на склонившегося над ним Мастера Зелий, который собирается взять его в рот, заставил его понять, что он сейчас закричит. Но Снейп вдруг разочарованно отстранился, по-видимому решив подождать, пока Гарри не успокоится.

– Пожалуйста ... – задыхаясь, умолял юноша. – ... Пожалуйста ...

Однако профессор дал ему целую минуту на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Он снова склонился над его лицом, играя с его волосами, насмешливо и нежно целуя в плечо, время от времени прикасаясь, а иногда всего лишь делая вид, что прикасается к его болезненно пульсирующей и сводящей с ума эрекции. Только тогда, когда Гарри поклялся, что не пойдет на следующую пару Зелий, Снейп наконец-то согласился завершить то, что сам же и спровоцировал. Сначала он лишь слегка задел его кончиком языка, потом лизнул более открыто. Это было совершенно не похоже на прикосновение пальцев, чувство было нежное, порочное и овладевающее. Постепенно ласки становились все более откровенными, губы жадно прильнули к нему, язык скользнул вдоль и принялся беззастенчиво изучать его. Гарри еще даже не успел привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, а Снейп уже взял его полностью в свой мокрый, жаркий рот.

А потом, а потом Гарри лишь смутно помнил, как он стонал, терзал простыни и изгибался в сладострастном спазме, когда его тело взорвалось, а он попросту завыл от удовольствия.

Северус был ошеломлен пылом, с которым юноша отдавался страсти.

 _О, Боже!_

Он вытер рот и задумчиво смотрел на своего студента, отчаянно пытавшегося перевести дыхание, все еще трепеща от экстаза. Он никак не мог прийти в себя. Если бы несколько месяцев назад ему сказали, что он заставит Поттера _так кричать_...

Мальчишка невнятно что-то пробормотал.

– Я не расслышал.

– Спасибо Вам, – повторил он немного громче.

– За что?

– За это. За то, что позволили мне быть в Вашей постели и заниматься такими восхитительными вещами с Вами, – произнес он, поднимаясь, и прильнул к нему своим разгоряченным телом.

Северус нахмурился.

– Честно говоря, я не уверен, действительно ли Вам стоит меня за это благодарить, – иронично усмехнулся он, когда юноша начал чуть более рьяно выражать свою благодарность. – Принимая во внимание то, что правилами официально запрещены… Прекратите… Любые формы взаимоотношений, выходящие за рамки… Я же сказал, прекратите…Студент – преподаватель… ПОТТЕР!

БА-БАХ!

– У Вас очень удобный ковер, – поддержал разговор его студент.

– Слезайте с моего живота.

– Ваш живот тоже очень удобный… – беззаботно продолжил он. – Но если Вы настаиваете...

Он слегка передвинулся и уселся на его бедрах, точнее, между его животом и его бедрами.

– Так лучше?

– Определенно нет, – возмутился Северус и перевернулся, чтобы восстановить контроль над ситуацией. Поттер ответил лишь умоляющим взглядом и раздвинул ноги.

Северус дотронулся до его губ кончиками пальцев и улыбнулся, когда тот немедленно обхватил их ртом и принялся прилежно облизывать.

– Хороший мальчик, – одобрительно прошептал он.

Его рука покинула влажный рот, оставив тонкую нитку слюны на его подбородке, погладила его затвердевший член, а затем скользнула меж его ягодиц, исторгнув у мальчишки прерывистый вздох.

Северус снова завладел его ртом, не прекращая осторожно прикасаться к нему влажными пальцами, и почувствовал, что юноша под ним дрожит.

– Поттер… отвечайте немедленно… Вы никогда этого не делали?

– …Нет.

Северус поднялся и протянул ему руку.

– На постели это будет лучше.

– Перевернитесь.

Гарри подчинился и смиренно стал на четвереньки, отметив, что профессор, наконец-то, тоже обнажен, хотя он и не заметил, когда и как это произошло. Прекрасные ладони легли на его бедра, и Снейп остановился.

– Я нашел Вашу татуировку, – сообщил он безучастно.

Гарри подавил смех.

– Только, – продолжал Снейп, – наверное, ей придется объяснить, что там, где она сейчас находится, не лучшее место для укрытия в данных обстоятельствах. Это отвлекает, как Вы понимаете.

Гарри усилием воли заставил маленькую саламандру переместиться выше и почувствовал, как его профессор слегка вздрогнул.

– Разве Ваша не двигается? – поинтересовался он отсутствующим тоном, когда Снейп поцеловал его чуть пониже спины.

– Нет. Когда я был молод (без комментариев, Поттер) еще не открыли этот способ обработки чернил. Но выбор существа уже зависел от характера человека.

Гарри не ответил, все его мысли занимал горячий язык, скользивший между его ягодиц, пока не... _О, ДА!_ Он отчаянно укусил ни в чем не повинную подушку, когда язык проник в него и сладко затрепетал внутри. Это было так хорошо! Руки Мастера Зелий осторожно его раздвинули, чтобы еще глубже в него вторгнуться...

Затем язык заменил нежный палец, он скользнул внутрь медленно и осторожно, замирая, если чувствовал сопротивление, стараясь не причинять ему боли. Ощущение было более жестким и одновременно более захватывающим. Палец проник глубже, Снейп слегка усилил ритм, и стон Гарри сорвался в крик, когда кончик пальца достиг его простаты. Он уже полностью расслабился и наслаждался каждым прикосновением всем своим телом, когда к пальцу присоединился еще один, заставив его страдальчески всхлипнуть, но это просто было слишком приятно, чтобы быть по-настоящему больно.

Лишь только он попытался двинуться навстречу, как Снейп тут же убрал пальцы, и Гарри с трепетом ощутил движение позади себя, властные ладони сжали его бедра. Затем последовало мимолетное замешательство и Снейп вошел в него. Сдавленное рыдание вырвалось из его горла, это было и восхитительно и больно. Тянущая, мучительно-сладкая боль охватила низ его живота и распространилась по пояснице, а когда Снейп осторожно двинулся, скользя в нем, по нему вдруг пронеслась истерическая дрожь.

–Еще!

Голос его профессора срывался .

– Поттер. Я еще. Даже не начал.

Кажется, Снейп забыл, что ему нужно осторожно с ним обращаться, и первый толчок был подобен обрушившейся на его тело огромной волне, переполнившей его невероятными ощущениями. Он чувствовал горячее дыхание у своего уха, как пальцы его профессора впились в нежную кожу его бедер и как его живот прижимается к нему сзади, и, уж подавно, их тесный контакт внутри себя, как он отступает и снова безжалостно в него вторгается. Наконец, одна из крепко удерживающих его рук скользнула к его эрекции и начала ласкать его в такт с движением их тел. Гарри чуть не задохнулся и стал шептать такие вещи, о которых даже и думать никогда не смел.

Он не помнил как долго все продолжалось, но Снейп брал его снова и снова, неумолимо и сладко. А его восхитительная рука заставляла Гарри бесстыдно стонать. Снейп кончил первым, глухо вскрикнув и выгнувшись дугой, Гарри последовал за ним почти сразу же, со сдавленным всхлипом он излился в ласкавшую его руку, и каждая клеточка его тела задрожала в экстазе. Оба рухнули на кровать с изнеможенным вздохом.

Он сделал это. Он занимался любовью с Поттером.

Он чувствовал, как мальчишка затих в его руках, его дыхание медленно восстанавливало нормальный ритм. Это было невероятно. Северус на секунду задумался о том, как давно у него не было ничего подобного.

Он оставил легкий поцелуй на нежном плече и погладил его щеку.

– Все в порядке?

– Д… да.

Его ладонь прошлась по бедру юноши, на котором уже начали проступать несколько синяков и царапин.

 _* Черт. *_

° _Какая разница?!_ ° – запротестовал голосок. – ° _Какое это имеет значение, если..._ °

 _* Заткнись! *_

– _На самом деле_ в порядке?

Этот идиот подавился от смеха.

– Дайте мне пять минут, и я докажу Вам это.

– Хорошо, – прямо у него под носом саламандра показала ему язык. – Ваша татуировка гримасничает.

– У нее это пройдет.

Они замолчали. Поттер тихо дышал рядом, а его волосы щекотали ему лицо. Затем мальчишка слегка подвинулся.

– Можно мне..?

Северус осторожно отстранился от него, стараясь не причинить ему боли, и его студент повернулся к нему лицом. Его невероятные зеленые глаза глядели на него задумчиво и нежно, с небольшим колебанием юноша протянул руку и дотронулся до его щеки.

– Профессор...

Он был так прекрасен.

– Может быть… можно я останусь здесь сегодня ночью?

°…°

*…*

– Да.

Мальчишка лучезарно улыбнулся.

– Ах, спасибо. А Вы могли бы… научить меня еще кое-чему? – спросил он с озорным выражением на лице.

– Да.

Было видно, что Поттер колеблется.

– А можно… я приду опять?

 _°*Северус! Твоя работа! Твоя репутация! Твое душевное равновесие! Твои моральные принципы! Твой долг!°* –_ хором запричитали оба голоска. _– °*В каком чудовищном дерьме ты окажешься, если скажешь…°*_

– Да.

Со счастливым вздохом юноша устроился в его объятьях.

Через несколько минут он снова заговорил.

– Профессор… Вы меня любите?

– Поттер, не задавайте слишком много вопросов.

Его студент улыбнулся.

– Да.

* * *

 **Читайте продолжение в следующей главе!**


	5. Эпилог

**Эпилог, или как повергнуть в шок профессора Дамблдора.**

Чудовищный грохот разбудил Северуса следующим утром, и у него было такое ощущение, что проспал он всего несколько секунд. Похоже, что кто-то устроил драку прямо под дверью в его комнаты. Осоловело моргая, он попытался прислушаться.

– Я ЖЕ ГОВОРЮ ВАМ! ОН ТАК И НЕ ВЕРНУЛСЯ ВЧЕРА! – тараторил истерический голос. – ОН УБИЛ ЕГО, ПРОФЕССОР, ОН ЕГО ТОЧНО УБИЛ!

– Успокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер, и позвольте мне самому попробовать открыть эту дверь.

– ГАРРИ! – вопил мужской голос. – ГАРРИ, ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ?!

Голос приближался к двери: БУМ! БУМ! БУМ!

– НЕ БОЙСЯ, МЫ УЖЕ ИДЕМ!

– Мистер Уизли… я прошу прощения, Минерва, Вы не могли бы попытаться держать их немного подальше друг от друга? Спасибо… Alohomora!

КЛАЦ!

В его кабинете раздался звук приближающихся шагов. Он отчаянно попытался прийти в себя, но только лишь успел сесть на кровати, когда дверь резко распахнулась.

– Северус, – произнес возникший на пороге Дамблдор. – Простите за беспокойство, но оказалось, что Гарри не вернулся в общежитие прошлой ночью, и я хотел спросить, не знаете ли Вы…

Северус почувствовал движение рядом с собой, в тот момент, когда Дамблдор вдруг замер перед кроватью, выпучив глаза. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Поттер, такой же голый, как и он сам, ерошит свои волосы и щурит глаза.

– …где…он? – завершил свой монолог директор.

– ГАРРИ, ТЫ КАК? ТЫ ЖИВ? ПРОФЕССОР, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ? – орали по ту сторону двери. – БОЖЕ МОЙ, ОН ЕГО УБИЛ! МОЖЕТ, ОН ЕГО ДАЖЕ ПЫТАЛ! ГАРРИ-И-И-И-И-И!

Северус снова посмотрел на своего старого друга, который то открывал, то закрывал рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Затем он перевел взгляд на Поттера, имевшего слегка потерянный вид, а затем снова взглянул на Дамблдора.

– Он здесь, – подтвердил он очевидное.

Мальчишка наконец-то разглядел старого волшебника и робко улыбнулся.

– Э-э-э… Здравствуйте?

И тогда… И тогда Дамблдор начал краснеть. Северус с интересом наблюдал, как жгучая волна румянца кирпично-красного оттенка медленно но верно заливает лицо директора, покрывает его шею, подбородок, щеки, нос (и без того красный, он теперь приобрел очаровательный киноварный оттенок) и достигает его лба, составив превосходный контраст с его длинной белой бородой. Он уж было начал переживать, как бы у старика не приключился инфаркт (даже волшебники не застрахованы от подобного), но Альбус ограничился лишь тем, что резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты, быстро захлопнув за собой дверь. Северус переглянулся с этим дурачком, и они стали внимательно слушать.

– ПРОФЕССОР! НУ ЧТО?! ГАРРИ?!

– ЖИВ, ВЫ ГОВОРИТЕ? Этот гад ему ничего не сделал?

Поттер легкомысленно хихикнул у него под боком.

– Тс-с-с! – прошипел Северус.

– Э-э... нет, у него все хорошо… Э-э… ладно, а теперь отправляйтесь обратно в общежитие, говорю же вам!

– НО ГАРРИ?! КАК ЖЕ ГАРРИ?! ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ?!

– Э-э…он вернется. Он… в хороших руках. Ну же, ну же, мы уходим.

– Иной раз Ваши друзья порядком туповаты, Поттер.

– Они переживали за меня, вот и все, – ответил мальчишка, с улыбкой, в то время как пронзительные вопли его друзей постепенно отдалялись. – Профессор, а то, что Вы со мной сделали в пятый… нет, в шестой раз... Я не совсем понял...

– Будьте внимательны, – проворчал Северус, стягивая с него одеяло.

– Да, сэр.

"...Очевидно, что Ваши друзья, обеспокоенные Вашим отсутствием, ворвались в кабинет профессора Дамблдора утром с воплями о том, что я воспользовался нашей беседой, чтобы затащить Вас в одно из самых глубоких подземелий Хогвартса и там пытать, что, в конечном счете, довольно-таки заманчивая идея… Их невозможно было успокоить. Поначалу Альбус не был слишком встревожен, но он начал серьезно волноваться, когда увидел, что я запер дверь на ключ (как правило, я использую пароль, но Вы наверняка помните, что случилось с ключом, не так ли?) поэтому он ворвался в комнату. Остальное Вы знаете.

Теперь, когда он оправился от первоначального потрясения, он, похоже, не воспринимает все слишком негативно. Я думаю, поначалу он подозревал меня в том, что я злоупотребил Вашей наивностью и попросту совратил Вас, и я, насколько это было возможно, постарался убедить его в том, что я лишь выполнял его собственную просьбу, то есть решал вашу маленькую проблему. И да, Поттер, в его глазах вы все еще остаетесь тем же маленьким, сопливым первокурсником. Тем не менее, он проявил большую строгость касательно нашего дальнейшего общения. Нам категорически запрещено видеться (наедине, разумеется) до тех пор, пока вы не получите Ваш диплом. То есть почти четыре месяца. Я сказал ему (конечно, не в этих терминах), что разочарование, несомненно, окажет на Вас негативное влияние, а это, в свою очередь, может отрицательно сказаться на Ваших экзаменах. Однако он возразил, что противоположное точно так же вероятно. Моя квартира в настоящее время находится под наблюдением, и я надеюсь, что у Вас все еще имеется та занятная карта замка, которая могла бы оказаться очень полезной в данной ситуации.

Даже не представляю, как Вы собираетесь уладить все со своими друзьями, Поттер. Я склонен предполагать, что они вряд ли удовольствуются какой-нибудь нелепой выдумкой. И если это спасет меня от того, чтобы быть «случайно» облитым на моем следующем занятии каким-нибудь омерзительным зельем, я не вижу серьезных препятствий для того, чтобы рассказать им правду, если Вы этого хотите. Вы бы могли подробно описать их реакцию при нашей следующей встрече.

Передавайте от меня привет вашей татуировке, где бы она ни пряталась.

Ваш, С. С. "

Гарри сложил письмо и отложил в сторону, а затем перевел взгляд на своих друзей, которые вопросительно смотрели на него в гробовом молчании.

– Э-э-э… так вот…

Рон откашлялся и с трудом проговорил.

– Подожди… ты… Снейп… ты и он… вы спали ВМЕСТЕ?!

Гермиона ничего не сказала, ее взгляд зафиксирован прямо перед собой.

– Ну да… да, можно и так сказать.

– Но хуже всего… О, Господи… – (Рон выглядел очень несчастным) – ВЫ СОБИРАЕТЕСЬ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО СНОВА!

Гарри подумал, что до Рона действительно иногда очень плохо доходит.

Повисла тягостная тишина.

– Э-э… Гарри, мне понадобится некоторое время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. Много времени…

– Я понимаю.

Рон еще немного поразмыслил и, уж было, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как вдруг передумал и встал.

– Мне нужно на свежий воздух, – пробормотал он. – Герм, ты пойдешь со мной? Гермиона? – повторил он и потряс ее за плечо… Девушка без единого звука опрокинулась на пол.

«... Они восприняли все более или менее нормально: Гермиона упала в обморок, а Рон краснеет каждый раз, когда я обращаюсь к нему. Я думаю, что они больше всего смущены тем, что пока они повсюду кричали о том, как Вы вырываете у меня ногти и украшаете моими внутренностями подземелья, Вы на самом деле… Короче говоря, у меня есть предчувствие, что Вам достанется множество скептических взглядов на нашей следующей лекции. Лекции, которой я с таким нетерпением жду.

К слову, о нетерпении: я обнаружил новую функцию у карты Мародеров. Если по ней постучать пальцем, четко удерживая перед внутренним взором конкретный образ (полагаю, вы догадываетесь, что я имею в виду), то несколько мест начинают мигать, причем одно из них мне представляется чрезвычайно интересным. Это скрытая ванная комната, которая обнаружилась на четвертом этаже: по всей видимости, она была сооружена для самого Салазара Слизерина. Она просто ог-ром-на-я! и там даже есть небольшой искусно замаскированный садик, который, несомненно, должен заинтересовать нас обоих не только потому, что там растут несколько довольно редких ботанических экземпляров, но еще и потому, что там имеется большая удобная лужайка.

Я просто не могу дождаться завтрашнего дня.

Со всей моей любовью,

Гарри.

P.S.: Моя татуировка жаждет увидеть Вас снова. Привет Вашей.»

– Хорошие новости, Северус? – робко поинтересовалась Минерва из другого конца преподавательского зала.

Северус ловко засунул письмо в карман и взглянул на нее с нейтральным выражением лица.

– Да. Я, наконец-то, получу ингредиенты, которых так долго ждал.

Она кивнула, резко утратив всякий интерес к вопросу. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что она, таким образом, пыталась выяснить почему Дамблдор был красный как вареный рак, когда вышел из его квартиры. И Северус сильно сомневался в том, что она имела хоть малейшее представление об этом...

Он с удовольствием растянулся в кресле и невинно улыбнулся Дамблдору, который делал вид, что занят чтением в углу, хотя на самом деле все это время он тайно сверлил взглядом Мастера Зелий. Весь спектакль происходил под пристальным наблюдением остального преподавательского состава, весьма заинтригованного фактом того, что на протяжении последних нескольких дней директор так охотно разделял их общество, что само по себе было беспрецедентно.

Гарри еще раз перечитал задание.

«Волокна кокосовых орехов и их использование в противоядиях Тихоокеанского региона. Вы должны досконально осветить проблему импорта этого ингредиента в европейские страны, а также описать роль, которую он сыграл в последовавшем отказе от использования некоторых других растительных ингредиентов, причем не отклоняясь от заданной темы».

 _Ле-е-егко._ Он схватил перо и начал что-то строчить со счастливым видом. Спустя час, когда он уже перечитал написанное, Гермиона еще даже не закончила свою первую страницу. Следует отметить, что в последнее время у Гарри появился внезапный интерес к Зельям. У него оставалось три четверти часа свободного времени… На мгновение он взглянул на Северуса, отметив про себя, что за ним гораздо приятнее наблюдать наедине, и начал механически теребить в руках листок бумаги. Внезапно он замер. _А что, если…_

Он улыбнулся и схватил карандаш.

Северус наконец-то дочитал работу, одобрительно прищелкнул языком и поставил огромную «A+» рядом с именем ее автора: "Гарри Поттер".

Когда он уж было собрался отложить проверенную работу в сторону, из нее вдруг вывалился на пол рисунок. Он поднял его, и удивленно ухмыльнулся.

 _° Ха-ха! ... Правда в том, что ни один из вас никоим образом не дотягивает до парочки, изображенной здесь... °_

 _* И не зря. Хе-хе ! *_

 _° Подожди минуту. Вы еще не пробовали это? °_

 _* Нет. И откуда у него берутся такие идеи? *_

 _° У него хорошее воображение. °_

 _* Я заметил.*_

 _° Северус, как думаешь, в следующий раз ты мог бы побыть снизу? °_

 _* ЕЩЕ ЧЕГО! *_

 _° Ну посмотри, ведь это же, право, так соблазнительно! °_

Северус испустил отчаянный вздох. Насколько он помнил, у магглов это называется «шизофренией».

– Вам нравится мой рисунок?

Позади него появился полусонный Гарри, одетый лишь в один халат Северуса, который был ему слишком велик.

– Весьма… Но я не думаю, что эта позиция на самом деле возможна.

– Полагаю, что возможна.

– Нет.

– Да.

– Нет.

– Да. Смотрите, если Вы двигаетесь вот так…

– Нет. Потому что это мешает…

– Это не проблема, смотрите, если вы сделаете вот так, то...

– Хм. Я до сих пор не уверен.

Они обменялись серьезными взглядами.

– Я полагаю, что это потребует более детального изучения.

– Согласен. Но только быстро, потому что через полчаса Дамблдор ждет меня на совете факультетов.

– Ну, Вы можете сказать ему, что проверяли домашние задания и вдруг натолкнулись на миленький рисуночек.

* * *

 **Конец.**


End file.
